Balancing the Elements
by Liellana
Summary: Ocean. Wind. Sky. Sand. Trees. Land. The Eye of the Future, A Mind of the Past. A prophecy above all others. Death. Survival. Lies. Betrayal. Once the harmonies of the elements are broken, a tradgedy shall befall. Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping.
1. The Eye's Prophecy

Chapter 1- The Eye's Prophecy

_The Ocean, Wind, and Sky,_

_They are ready to die._

_Once the harmonies are broken once more,_

_A Tragedy beholds in the earth's core._

_The Sand, the Trees, and Land,_

_The pain they will withstand._

_The Mind will fight, for what is right._

_But unlike the Sand, the Trees and Land,_

_The pain… he will not withstand._

_The Eye will not escape the pain, she who sees the future's gain._

_And with the Ocean, Wind, and Sky,_

_She will soon die._

"Cheska, are you okay?"

The Trance. There it was again. She was the Eye. Never can she escape the horror of being the Eye. Seeing death and devastation across the nation. A New Prophecy. It was what she feared. This time, she, the Ocean, Wind, and Sky were included. She opened her amber eyes, void of any emotion. She followed the sound of the voice. "Dawn?"

"Cheska, you blacked out again! What is it this time?"

She stared blankly at the voice's owner. "Misty?"

"What happened? You suddenly collapsed then you're eyes glowed and turned white."

"May?"

The Ocean, Sky, and Wind. They were destined to die. And she knew that she must stop it. The Tragedy. She won't allow it. The Sand, the Trees, and Land. Who were they? The pain… they might withstand. The Mind will fight… But like her, he'll die. The Eye sees the future's gain. She was going to die. The Sand, The Trees, and Land. They might be able to help.

"Nothing, I'm fine. What were we doing again?"

"We were packing our stuff for Petalburg High, remember?" Misty said, her hands on her waist.

"Right, sorry…"

"Can you guys believe that we're _finally _going in the coolest school in the world?" Dawn mused, her blue eyes sparkling. "Imagine, a school beside a sea, a dorm like a hotel, and we're scholars! Isn't that just the most amazing thing that's happened to you?"

"I know Dawn! I can't believe we passed that scholarship test! I've worked my brain off those three weeks, I'm so glad it paid off!" May said, grinning.

"I didn't review," Misty stated.

"We all know you're a smartpants Mist! Lucky you!" Dawn answered. "How about you Cheska? Did you study?"

"Umm… yeah, I did."

"Why're you so quiet? You weren't quiet before. Wait, you were quiet, but not this silent. What's up?" May asked, looking at her friend.

"Nothing. Something's on my mind, that's all."

"O…kay. Now, Hurry up, let's go to sleep," Misty said, zipping up her suitcase. May and Dawn were doing the same. Their suitcases each had a number lock on them.

"I think I'll finish packing up first. You guys go to sleep," Cheska said, her open suitcase laid out in front of her.

"Sure." The answer came at the same time, and the three girls turned out the lamps beside their bedside, leaving only one lamp open.

"Good Night May, Misty, Dawn."

"Night!"

Cheska stared at the three girls in front of her. She grabbed the rest of her things, folded them, and hurriedly stuffed them in her suitcase. She slammed the suitcase shut (quietly) and turned off her lamp.

_It was dark out. Severe winds and leaves were flying out of control. The Sky blacked out, and the sea seemed angrier than usual. _

"_Misty! Dawn!" May rushed out to her two friends, to find them slowly disappearing. _

"_You have to hurry May! There isn't much time!" a voice shouted from behind her. _

"_Cheska! Please, help me!"_

"_I can't!"_

"_Why? Why can't you help me? You're The Eye aren't you?" her voice was becoming hoarse, and the leaves from the trees were flying away, never to be seen again. _

"_I can't! I'm also going to-" and the voice was gone. _

"_You're going to what? Cheska!"_

"_May!" a voice, she did not recognize, called her name._

"May, wake up, it's time to go to school. May! It's already five-thirty! The bus will be coming in just thirty minutes! May!"

May groggily opened her eyes to see a faint hint of orange. "Misty, give me five minutes!"

"May, I and Cheska are already done taking a shower, Dawn is _in _the shower, and the only person who isn't wet yet is you! So get up and wake yourself up while you wait for Dawn to finish!" Count on Misty to act all motherly on them.

"Alright, alright!" May said, waving her arms around her head, as if trying to swat annoying flies.

She sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for Dawn to finish. Misty was fussing around the room, checking their luggage. Cheska was sitting on her bed, not caring about the world, engulfed in a book about Myths. Sure, her friends were nice. Sometimes they get on each other's nerves, but they never fight.

"I'm done. Your turn May." Dawn stepped out of the showers, her wet hair held up by a towel. May nodded, grabbing her towel and some clothes.

May took a quick bath and stepped out of the hot showers. The moment her body came in contact with the cold air, she shivered. Early morning baths were not her thing, but she usually got used to them because of school.

She put on her clothes and went outside, her roommates talking to each other animatedly. "Hey guys, ready to go to Petalburg High?"

The young women looked at her, faces blanked. After a moment of silence, Dawn broke the sound barrier. "That top is so cute! May, when and where did you get it?"

May looked down at her shirt. It was red, with roses at the side. Tiny hints of glitter surrounded the roses, making it look like it was sparkling. "This? Oh, I forgot, sorry Dawn. Like what you're wearing too. Actually, that aside, I like what all of you are wearing."

Dawn was wearing a blue strapless shirt with stripes. It hugged her body, showing off all her curves, but not so much that it made her look disgusting. Just pure, innocence. Her blue hair was down and she had a headband that matched her shirt.

Misty was wearing an Orange shirt with rather short sleeves, it looked as if it was sleeveless. It had small sequins around the sides, and around the neckline. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail, as always.

Cheska was wearing a black t-shirt, with no design whatsoever. A black headband adorned her wavy hair that reached below her midback. She always chose comfort over style, but with Dawn as her friend, it was rare seeing her in black after a long summer of colorful clothes.

A loud honk. The bus arrived! Misty quickly checked her watch, right on schedule. Misty picked up her suitcase while May and Dawn followed suit. Cheska slung hers around her back lazily, as if she was carrying a backpack. Dawn glared at her, and she put it down reluctantly. May chuckled.

They boarded the bus, beckoning Misty to hurry up because she was locking the door and checking all her keys. The red head followed hurriedly, heaving her suitcase upward.

May looked at the Petalburg bus. Not much people were there yet. It was easy to get a seat.

"Ooh, May, get me a window seat!" Dawn squealed energetically, pushing the brunette aside to get to her seat. May smiled at her friends antics and sat beside her.

Misty sat beside May, and thank goodness it was a four-seat bus. Cheska sat beside Misty, opened her book, and was once again taken in the wonderful journey within the pages.


	2. The Unfortunate Dare

Chapter 2- The Unfortunate Dare

May's eyes shot open, back to reality. She had fallen asleep on the bus, and the road they were taking to Petalburg High was bumpy. Dawn was beside her, munching some gummy bears while listening to some songs on her phone, Misty, on her other side, was reading some book about Physics, and Cheska was still reading the book about Myths.

"Want some May?" Dawn asked, holding her bag of Gummy bears. May happily agreed.

May leaned back on her seat. There was nothing to distract her from their bus ride, and according to Misty's watch, they still have two hours left of traveling. And she was bored to death!

"May, I know you're bored, talk to someone about something." Misty stated, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"How?"

"I don't know, talk to Dawn," Misty answered.

"Hey Dawn?" May asked, calling her friend's name.

"Yeah?"

"What's Petalburg High like?"

"It's absolutely marvelous! Didn't you see the brochure?" May shook her head. "Anyway, there's a beach behind the school, we can go there during weekends! And there's a private pool, a jacuzzi-"

"Is that a school or a resort?" May asked.

"It's a school for rich people, so, maybe a school resort?" Dawn answered, the gummy bears left unattended. May laughed.

For the rest of the trip, May found herself happily talking to Dawn, while the latter squealed at all the good things in the school. "Hey Dawn, I had this really weird dream last night."

"What was it about?" Dawn asked, interested.

"Well, you and Misty were there, and Cheska, of course, but I couldn't see you. You and Misty disappeared, but Cheska's voice stayed… but then, her voice disappeared too."

"Really?"

Cheska lifted her eyes from the book.

"Then, this voice. I couldn't recognize it. The voice called my name. I wonder who it was?" May sighed, disappointed. Dawn grinned.

"Was it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, I think," May answered.

"Maybe he's the guy of your dreams!" Dawn said, stars in her eyes.

"What? No! He's a guy and he's in my dreams, but he's not the love of my life!" May countered.

"She might be right."

"Cheska?" May stared at her black-haired friend, who didn't take her eyes off her book.

"She might be right," the girl repeated, put down the book, and winked.

May looked at her, a quizzical expression on her face, but Cheska did not move again. She diverted her attention to the window next to Dawn, who, had that small amount of time, had fallen asleep. May smiled, and leaned back again at her seat. Misty had already closed her eyes, but May was certain she was not asleep.

"Dawn, wake up, we're here!" May shook her blue-haired friend awake.

"Really?" Dawn muttered.

"Yes, really, and I can smell the beach!"

Dawn shot up from her seat, her head almost hitting the roof of the bus. "The beach? Is it beautiful? Oh, please tell me we can enjoy it now!" she squealed, her eyes sparkling again. May chuckled.

"I was kidding Dawn. But we're here already! Misty!" May said, as she snapped her fingers in Misty's ear.

No success.

"Cheska!" She called, and the girl flinched.

"Yeah?"

"Wake up Misty for me please. I already woke up Dawn, it's your turn to wake someone up!" May said cheerfully.

"Sure," Cheska agreed. She stood up, got Misty's bag from their things above, and took out a large mallet.

"Cheska, I don't think you should wake her up with that," May said.

Cheska shrugged, held the mallet high up in the air and bonked it on the sleeping redhead.

"OUCH! What the hell was that for?" Misty shouted, rubbing her sore head.

"Might as well use your mallet for something. I think you wasted a good ten dollars for this, so I'm using it," Cheska answered, a small smile playing on her lips. "Why did you bring it anyway?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to use it. And, seriously, you're one strong woman!" Misty said, rubbing her sore head.

"I'll say sorry if there's a bump."

"Geez, that helps ease the pain!"

May laughed. Cheska has her moments sometimes. Especially when it involves hurting someone and teasing. Maybe she gets all her tactics from the books she reads. She may never know.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go to the beach!" Dawn grinned and rushed out of the bus, her things forgotten.

"I'll carry her stuff," Misty sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Nah, I'll do it. My way of saying sorry. And besides, Dawn's not here to see how I carry my suitcase," Cheska said, flipped her suitcase over her back, one hand supporting it. With her other hand, she grabbed Dawn's suitcase and carried it outside the bus.

"I'm repeating it: She's one strong woman," Misty said, staring at her friend. May nodded, stunned.

Dawn was way ahead of the three. She rushed to the beach, even though the sun was scorching hot. There were a few people in the beach too, most of them playing at the waves.

"Can't she wait until we put our stuff in our room first?" Misty said exasperatedly, dragging her large suitcase.

"Want me to help you with that?" Cheska asked.

You can carry all our luggage?" May asked, grinning.

"Sure, why not. You guys go to the beach. I have some… business to attend to. See you later!" and she walked away. How she managed to carry four suitcases filled with clothes and other accessories was a mystery to May. She only had two hands! Unless she can fly or something.

"Misty, wait for me!" May said, running after Misty. The girl had took off to the beach, the moment Cheska took her suitcase. May rolled her eyes. _'Of course, Misty loves water.'_

Pushing the thought aside, she stared at the waves. They were beautiful! Ocean Green. She stared at the endless waters in the horizon. Blue. When the waters were near the land, it was green. Once it streched out, it reflected the sky above them. Absolutely marvelous.

Dawn was fussing about sunblock, swimsuits, and everything she needed to stay relaxed. It took Misty a minute to explain(She was panting) to her that their things were not with them, but in their room, probably.

Dawn's face dropped, and turned to May, who shrugged. "Wait a second. Where's Cheska?" Dawn asked, craning her neck to see behind May. Seeing nobody, she stared at Misty quizzically.

"She carried four suitcases upstairs," May answered.

"SHE WHAT?" Dawn shrieked. "That girl! How did she carry it?" May imitated the action Cheska did, by slinging an imaginary bag behind her back. Dawn's eyes widened, then frowned. She stormed off to the school's entrance, leaving a stunned Misty and a dumbfounded May.

Cheska laid the four bags on their room. It was beautiful, like a hotel. Four beds, desklights, and four study tables. Their books for the semester was on the study table, along with pens, notebooks, and other stuff they needed for school. Being a scholar sure gives you a large oppurtunity.

She made her way out of the door, into the empty hallway. Shuddering, she ran. Until she bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" rubbing her head, she stared at the person she had bumped into. "Sorry."

"Hn. Just watch where you're going." The boy said, and continued on his way. Behind him, a boy held out a hand to her and helped her up.

"Thanks."

"No Problem. New Here?"

"Yeah. Who was that guy?" Cheska asked, seeing the person walk away.

"Oh, that's Paul. He's really cold, but when he's with Drew and Ash, that guy is insane! I'm Inigo by the way, nice to meet you," the boy said, sticking a hand out for her to shake.

"Oh, right, Cheska," Cheska stated, taking Inigo's hand and shaking it.

Silence. Damn, she hated silence. Well, she wasn't the only one. "Speak would you? I hate silence."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"CHESKA! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CARRYING SUITCASES ON YOUR BACK? DO YOU WANT BOYS TO HATE YOU?" a voice shouted across the hallway. Cheska's eyes darkened.

"Oh No."

"Why? Scared?" Inigo teased.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CARRYING SUITCASES ON YOUR BACK?" Dawn shrieked, her soft voice echoing throught the hallways.

"I didn't, I swear. I had help…"

"FROM WHO?"

"From.. uh.. From this guy," Cheska grabbed Inigo's arm, who stood there, stunned.

Dawn's mouth formed into an 'o' shape, and smiled. "Okay, you're off the hook this time."

Cheska sighed in relief, as Dawn walked away. "You owe me twice," Inigo whispered, smirking.

"What? Why?"

"Once, for helping you on your feet," Cheska looked at if as saying 'I-would-have-done-oh-so-better-without-you,' but he shrugged her off. "Next, for helping you escape the wrath of your angry friend. Who was that by the way?"

"Dawn, and I know I'm supposed to say, 'How am I supposed to repay you,' right?"

"Yes, and, I have the perfect little oppurtunity for you."

"How can the perfect little gentleman a while ago turn into the devil?"

"Because of the angel in front of me," Inigo said smirking. Cheska glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"First things first. How many friends do you have?"

"I'm a loner, but fine. Three girls only. Misty, May and Dawn. It was supposed to be four until you turned into the devil."

"Perfect. Now, I want you to hook them up with Ash, Drew, and Paul."


	3. Drew, aka, 'Grasshead'

Chapter 3-Drew, a.k.a., Grasshead

"What? You want _me,_" Cheska said, pointing a hand on her chest, "to set up the only people who understood me with your stupid friends? I barely even know _you!_" The Dark-haired woman fumed, her amber eyes darkened into an even deeper red. The boy in front of her, with reddish hair and black eyes, smirked.

"Yep."

"There is absolutely no way I would betray them!"

"You call that betraying?"

"Argh! So much for the gentleman I thought _you _were! You son of a monster!"

"I've seen worse compliments, You should hear Drew talk," Inigo stated, his black eyes smirking along with his mouth.

"Excuse me, what's wrong with the way _I _talk?"

Inigo froze. Cheska rolled her eyes. Seems like he has some fears as well. The boy who spoke looked arrogant on her first look. Probably _worse _then Inigo, like he stated before. Green eyes, Green Hair.

"He said you were-" Cheska started, one hand pointed onto Inigo, but was cut off when the boy covered a hand on her mouth.

"Ahahaha, um… Drew, didn't see you there! How long have you been standing there?" Inigo asked.

"When you said something about how I talk," The green-haired boy, known as Drew, answered. Inigo sighed in relief, his hand not leaving Cheska's mouth, who was already glaring daggers at him. "What's wrong Inigo? Did you say something that's supposed to bother me?"

Inigo tensed up again. "Nope, no problem here, just talking to my friend Cheska!" he said, and for a second he glared at the girl, who stared at him darkly.

"Sure you are. Hi, the name's Drew, nice to meet you," he said, flipping his emerald green hair.

"Ammf Fefska."

"What?"

Sighing inwardly, Cheska glared at Inigo, who seemed to have forgotten about her and stared at one of the doors. _'Sorry devil.' _She thought. She bit the guy's hand and she was free.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Inigo said angrily, clutching his hand. "That hurt you know."

"Grow up!" she said, glaring at him for a last time. "I'm Cheska."

"Nice. Not mesmerized by me?" Drew said.

"Not a bit," Cheska answered, rolling her eyes. "You're Drew right?" Drew nodded. "Great. Just Great."

"Cheska!" a voice called behind her. Drew craned his neck a little to see who had called the girl. "Hey, unpack your things would you? Dawn said you had a new boyfriend."

Cheska's eyes widened. "What? Do I look like I love flirting?"

Drew poked Cheska on the shoulder. "Mind introducing?" she turned around, annoyed. She looked at May, who shrugged.

"This is May. May, Drew. Drew, May. There, you know her name. Now goodbye," Shooting a glare at Inigo's direction(who smirked and walked the opposite aisle), and walked away.

"Does she have issues?" Drew asked May, who was currently watching her friend storm off.

"Anger Issues, and Superhuman strength. She did say there was more than that… she just couldn't tell us."

"Only a loser would believe in things like that," Drew said, smirking. What happened next was what surprised him. Normally, girls who _he _teased would usually forgive him straight away, not stare at him and then fume.

"Are you saying that I'm a loser?" May asked, trying to be calm. Drew smirked. "I only met you a while ago and you're already mean to me. Green-haired freak!" May said, sticking her tongue out.

Drew was a little taken aback. First, she meets a girl who's _not _into him. Next, she meets the girl's _friend _who didn't forgive him when he teased her, _And,_ she called him a green-haired freak? _The _Drew Hayden was losing his touch.

"Is it the worst you can do?" Drew said, pausing for a little more emotion, "Airhead?"

The limit. May was angry, no May was mad. This boy had the guts to call her an Airhead? Oh, it's on. "Oh really? I'm an airhead, green-haired freak?" she shouted. "Wait, isn't that a little too long? Grasshead would suit you just fine!"

"Cant think of a better approach red?"

"Red?" May asked, forgetting she was angry.

"You _are _an airhead. Look at the bandana you're wearing stupid."

"Oh, ri- HEY! SHUT UP!" May shouted. "I HATE YOU, AND I BARELY EVEN KNOW YOU! DEW!"

"It's Drew."

"Shut up! I don't care about your stupid name! I don't care if it's Dew, Drew, or DORAEMON! I HATE YOU!" May shrieked angrily, following Cheska's footsteps.

Drew smirked. After losing a small part of his humongous ego, the small part found it's way to his pride. _'The feeling's mutual,' _he thought. He didn't hate her though, simply enjoyed the way she took everything seriously.

"May, where have you been? Cheska's at the beach, since she missed out a while ago. Hey, what's wrong?" Dawn asked, staring at her chestnut-haired friend.

"May, you're red. Tell me, Love, Anger, or Embarrassment?" Misty asked, slightly smirking.

"All except Love," May said through clenched teeth.

"Why? Meet anyone who got on your nerves? Or did you just think too much and put yourself in a bad mood?" Dawn asked, looking at May quizzically.

"Grasshead."

"Come again?" Misty and Dawn asked, surprised. "Who's Grasshead?"

"Some guy named Doraemon-No, Drew. Great, Doraemon's stuck in my head," May answered.

"May, Doraemon is a blue creature who dominates children's world. Why would you meet Doraemon in Petalburg High?" Misty asked.

"He's name is Drew. Sorry, not used to it," May said.

"Really now? Was he cute? Cheska was fuming too a while ago, not as much as you, but still," Dawn said, smirking.

"He isn't cute, not even in the slightest. He's an annoying jerk with green hair!"

"Well, that's better than what Cheska said," Misty stated, looking at her. May looked at her that said, 'What-did-she-say?' Misty smiled. "She said the person she met was the Son of a Monster."

"Anyway, May, we're done fixing our things, so, let's join Cheska in the beach, okay. It's only four o' clock, and we have plenty of time to relax before school tomorrow!" Dawn said, squealing.

"Let me guess, you forced Cheska to wear a bikini again, didn't you?" May said, while Dawn grinned.

"She did say she's not getting out of her towel, so I don't think she minds."

"Well? Are we going or not?" Misty asked, throwing a towel to Dawn and May, and slinging one over her shoulder as well.

"Sure!" May and Dawn cheered simultaneously.


	4. The Ocean

Chapter 4- The Ocean/ Catch 'Em All

"Dawn!" Misty called. May turned around and raised an eyebrow. Dawn, who was beside her, smiled and went to Misty.

"Wazzup Misty?" Dawn asked playfully.

"I thought you said you wanted lessons in swimming?" Misty asked, staring at the bluenette. Dawn froze, the tried to shrug her off.

"Really? Wow, I couldn't remember when I said that! You know what, save you some trouble, I'm going to get a tan, so, you can enjoy the beach for yourself!" Dawn stated, trying to follow May who was smiling.

"Oh no you don't. You are having swimming lessons with me. You promised," Misty grabbed a protesting Dawn while May was laughing uncontrollably.

"I see someone's lost her marbles."

May froze. Oh no not again it was… "Grasshead, what are you doing here?"

"Well, if you must know, since you're such an airhead, I study in this school. Just in case you haven't noticed," Drew said, a smirk slowly rising in his lips. (May's thoughts: OH LIKE IT NEVER LEFT.)

May was going to say a word straight from Misty's very colorful vocabulary, but decided against it. "Look here, I want to have fun, and there is now way I'm going to have fun with you around, so leave me alone."

"I think spending time with me is better than spending time alone, don't you think?"

"I'd rather watch a hobo make bubbles," May murmured.

"So, a hobo's better than me huh? Ouch June, that hurts," Drew said dramatically.

"Shut it. If you're not going to leave me alone, at least give me some peace and quiet."

"Sure."

Silence. May didn't really hate silence, somehow, she liked it. Cheska once told her she hated silence, but she never did tell her why. Actually, silence with a fifteen-second mark was not silence at all.

"So, I suppose you were friends with a hobo making bubbles? Typical. I suppose you're one of the scholars then? Doesn't seem likely."

May glared at him. "So what if I am one of the scholars? And I suppose you're one of those rich brats who study here?"

"I'll take that as a compliment, April, considering I _am _stinking rich."

May had had it. She turned around and walk away, trying to find her only salvation: Cheska.

"Misty, please, I don't want to learn how to swim! I told you, I'll do it next time! I promise!" Dawn screamed, trying to go back to the sand, but the redhead was a little too strong for her.

Once they reached waist deep waters, Misty sighed. "Fine, we'll do it next time. No complaints, screaming, shouting, or shrieking." Dawn squealed and hugged Misty, and made her way back to the sand.

Misty sighed once again, and went to deeper waters. She was used to the sea, she loved the sea. It was her home, the only place she could truly feel like she was at peace. The Ocean calmed her soul. Misty sighed, not in relief, not in disappointment, but in content. She dived, and opened her eyes to see the beautiful world down below. Suddenly, she bumped into something. No-someone. Who would be in the deep part of the ocean?

Feeling as though she was slowly running out of air, she swam upwards, blowing bubbles on her way. Finally, she regained her breath. After a few seconds of furious inhaling and exhaling, she dove back again, and saw the person she had just bumped into looking at the coral reefs. He had midnight black hair and matching onyx eyes. The boy stared at her, pointed a finger upwards, and started to rise for air. Misty, curious of who he was and what he was doing in the ocean, followed.

After a few deep breathes, the boy spoke. "Hiya! My name's Ash Ketchum, and I love animals. What's your name?"

"Misty Waterflower, nice to meet you. I love Water."

"I want to be a dog catcher someday…" Ash said randomly.

"Why is that?"

"I want to 'Catch them All' of Course!" the boy answered. Misty was feeling a bit creeped out.

"That's nice," was all she can think of.

"You said you loved water right?" Misty nodded. "I notices in your name. 'Water' flower. It suits you." Misty blushed a little. "Maybe someday you'll become a dog water trainer!"

"What?"

"Never mind. You know, I was wondering, My name's Ash Ketchum. Sounds like Ash Catch 'Em, don't you think?" Misty nodded slightly, not knowing what to say. "Maybe that's why I want to Catch Them All! I only noticed it now! Thanks, Misty, you're a good friend!"

Misty floated there(she was in the water after all), stunned. They had only met a few minutes earlier and now she was a 'good friend?' How the heck did she earn that title.

"Ah, thanks, I should be going back to shore now, my friends might be looking for me," Misty said, trying to get away from the situation as soon as possible.

"I'll come with you!" the boy brightened up suddenly, and Misty sighed.

"Fine."

**A/N**

**Heya! First author's note in the story, haha! ANYWAY, please be a dear and review :) reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ^_^**


	5. Introducing Paul

Chapter 5- Bumping=Meeting/ Introducing Paul

"Misty, you swim really well. You're faster than me! How'd you do it?" Ash asked.

"Well… I love water, so, I guess that helps," Misty answered, a small blush playing in her cheeks.

"Well, I love food, so it helps me chew!" Ash said.

Misty raised an eyebrow. Is this boy stupid, dense, or what? Maybe he had a wild imagination? How'd he get in this school? Well, there's the super rich kids, but then, he ain't half bad. "Hey, Ash, I'll see you around, okay? I have to catch up with my friends."

"Sure! Bye, Misty, nice meeting you!"

Now, to find May, Dawn, and Cheska. Minus Cheska, she might be hiding somewhere. Now to find May and Dawn. Where would they be?

Dawn, exhausted from trying to run away from Misty, collapsed on the sand. She stared at the blue sky above her. Blue, like the ocean. But then, the ocean reflected the sky. The Sky was mesmerizing, to say the least. She stood up gingerly. She dusted off the sand that clinged on her wet swimsuit, and was about to go back to May until-

"Ouch! Hey, watch where you're going!" Dawn shouted, falling over.

"Hn. Second time today."

"What do you mean second time Today?" Dawn said angrily, her hands turning to fists. "Can you please be a gentleman and help me up?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'No?'"

"Hn."

Dawn was getting frustrated by the minute! Lesson no. 1 in having friendships with May, Misty, and Dawn: Never anger the bluenette. Applies to all, including May and Misty. Cheska just _had _to learn that the hard way.

"Fine, I'll help myself up!" Dawn said, dusting her swimsuit again. "Who are you?"

"Paul."

"Paul?" Dawn repeated.

"Paul," the boy confirmed.

"Hey Paul, I'm Dawn. Now, can we start over?"

"Hn."

"Don't you say anything besides 'Hn,' Paul?"

"Leave me alone," Paul stated, his purple eyes glaring at Dawn. Dawn was not at all intimated, but smiled.

"You don't talk much do you?"

"No."

"Well, unfortunately, I do. So come on, I'll introduce you to my friends!" Dawn grabbed Paul's hand("Let me go, Troublesome Girl!"), "I'm not sure if you'll like them, but, hey, they're the best. You have any friends? You have to introduce me to them!"

"Well, well, look who's hiding here."

Cheska froze. _'Oh no, not him.' _She clutched the towel around her body defensively, turned around and glared. "What do you want?"

"I don't think I really need your help anymore do I?"

"What do you mean?"

"May met Drew, Misty, you're orange-haired friend," Cheska glared at Inigo, as if saying 'How'd you know she's my friend?' "I supposed she was, when she was talking to May and the bluenette. Anyways, Misty, met Ash. Dawn, met Paul. I guess I didn't need you're help after all."

"Finally, I am free of guilt."

"Yes, but I changed the dare," Inigo said. Cheska could've sworn that she could hear him smirk.

"What do you mean changed the dare?"

"You," he paused adding a bit more emotion(Cheska rolled her eyes at this). "have to be with me."

"Misty!" May called, as she saw Misty's hair stand out in the crowd. Misty, who noticed her, smiled.

"Finally, I've been looking for you and Dawn everywhere!" Misty said. "You know, I met this guy a while ago, he was so dense! If I had my mallet with me, I would have smacked him then and there! But, yeah, there's also the fact that I barely know him, so I can't judge him that easily…"

"Misty! May!"

May turned around, and Misty craned her neck a little to see who was calling. "Dawn!"

"Who's the guy?" May pointed at Paul, who was struggling to get away from Dawn's death grip(Courtesy of Misty Waterflower).

"His name's Paul, say hi!" Dawn chirped, dragging the poor boy.

"You dragged the guy here just to meet us? Dawn, you're _toast_. He looks mad!" Misty said, laughing.

"Nah, that's just his face!" Dawn answered, smiling. "Come on Paul, say hi!"

"No."

"I guess I'll start this. Hi, Paul, I'm May, I'm Dawn's friend."

"Hn."

"Hello, I'm Misty."

"Hn."

"Does he ever even talk?" May whispered to Dawn, who shrugged.

"Not really. Anyway, where's Cheska? He has to meet him."

"Which swimsuit did you give her?"

"Bikini, why?"

"You're not going to see her until dinner."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU?"

May turned, smiling. She just had to make that obvious. "Oh, wait, Dawn?" The bluenette turned around once more, her grip not loosening on Paul's wrist. "I think I just found her."

"Where?" Dawn's eyes sparkled, and May pointed her finger towards a slightly secluded place. "Thanks!" Dragging a silent Paul(who had stopped telling her to let go of him), she ran to the place as fast as her bare feet can take her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO BE WITH YOU?"

"You heard me."

"Alright mister," Cheska glared at him, as if saying 'You-have-made-my-life-hell-the-moment-I-owed-you.' "I will not-absolutely NOT participate in one of your dares, whether I owe you or not!"

"You don't know the consequences do you?"

"What consequences?"

"CHESKA!" Dawn shouted, a very _very _disgruntled Paul. "Meet Paul!" she said cheerfully, it was scary.

"Dawn, have you finally lost your marbles?"

"No, of course not!" Dawn answered, waving her other hand(other one too busy holding Paul) as if it was nothing. "Now, Paul, say hi."

"We've met," Paul said unenthusiastically. "She was the one I bumped into earlier."

"Really, now? Well, do you know that guy over there?" Dawn asked, pointing at Inigo.

"Yes, he's my roommate."

"Well, if you know everyone I think you don't need me anymore!" Dawn shouted, letting go of Paul's wrist.

"Cheska."

"Yes?"

"Remove the towel."

"What? No!"

"Remove it." Cheska sighed.

"Fine." She let go of the towel, allowing it to fall on the sand, revealing a black bikini. When Dawn went back to Misty and May, she picked up the towel and wrapped it around herself again.

"I think Dawn's reached her limit of anger," Cheska said. "What did you do?" she asked Paul, half-glaring.

"I didn't do anything," Paul answered, and stalked off.

"I told you I didn't need you're help," Inigo said, mockingly.

"Well, I don't need you in my life."

"You still haven't heard my conditions on my dares."

"Oh, really, what is it?"

"If you don't agree to it, I swear _and_ promise you that those three boys will break you're friends heart and soul."


	6. Roses and Mallets

"_If you don't agree to it, I will promise you that those three boys will break you're friends heart and soul."_

Chapter 6- Roses and Mallets

"What do you mean they'll break their heart and soul? Why am I even bothering with this?"

"Those three are heartthrobs. Heck I'm a heartthrob. Stop rolling your eyes at me, it's true. Now, unless you want that, I suggest you do what I want," Inigo said, smirking.

"Misty, May, and Dawn aren't going to fall for them. They're unlike others, other people judge me too much," Cheska laughed bitterly. "So get away from me, no-us."

And with those final words, Cheska walked away, to Misty, May, and Dawn.

"That girl has got to be one of the dumbest I have ever seen. No girl would pass up a chance to date those three, let alone, me."

"May, let's get out of here, please?" Cheska said, taking May's hand and bouncing it up and down. "Please?"

May, apparently, picked another one of her bickering sessions with Drew, who merely flipped his hair and smirked. Misty, who was with Dawn, watched the scene rather amusedly.

"Please May, just ignore him. Let's get out of here, please?"

"I take it, you and Inigo fought?" Drew smirked.

Like Dawn, who had reached her limit, Cheska had reached her limit as well. And like May said, she had anger issues. It really didn't help that Inigo had fired up her temper a while ago, and the fact that Misty had a very colorful vocabulary.

"Oh you son of a-"

"Mind the language. April, you and your friends are nuts."

"It's May, get it right Grasshead!"

At this rate, Misty and Dawn thought that they better leave immediately. Grabbing the screaming girls(Misty with Cheska, Dawn with May), they made their way out of the beach before May kills someone, or worse, they might get expelled. (Ron's thoughts: They need to sort out their priorities.)

"Come on May, let's go. We have school tomorrow," Dawn said soothingly, both hands holding May.

"Whoa, slow down there. Come on, time to go back," Misty said. _'I have got to say less foul words.'_

After about six minutes of calming, the four girls finally made their way back to their room, and changed back to their regular clothes.

"That boy drives me crazy!" May said, collapsing on her bed.

"Someone's in love!" Dawn teased, laughing. May blushed.

"Not that way! I mean he _really_ drives me crazy! I don't think I'm going to survive this school anymore," May said, sighing.

"Speak for yourself," Cheska emerged from the bathroom, her hair covering half of her face. "I am going to be faced with a living hell."

"Why, what did Inigo, was it?" May asked, while Cheska nodded slightly. "What did Inigo say?"

"First, he said I owe him," Cheska said.

"Why'd you owe him?" Dawn asked, as she sat down next to May.

"For… um… Helping me carry the bags," Cheska answered, avoiding Dawn's stares. "Anyway, he said that I needed to hook you up with those three idiots you just met."

"How come?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. And then, a while ago, he said that he didn't need my help." May stared at Cheska, as if examining her soul. "He said that he didn't need it because, you guys would fall in love with them eventually."

"That jerk!" May said. "But then, Grasshead's worse."

"That's not the worst of it."

"It's not?" Dawn gasped dramatically. "Because I'm not falling in love with an emotionless dork."

"Yeah, and Mr. Dense a while ago wanted to 'Catch them All.' What the heck does that mean?" Misty said, frowning.

"What's the worst of it?" May asked.

"He said that… I have to be his girlfriend, or whatever you call it." Misty, May, and Dawn gasped. "And, if I don't…" Cheska trailed off.

"If you don't?" Misty, May, and Dawn said simultaneously.

"If I don't, they'll break your heart and soul. So you have to promise me not to fall in love with them, unless you want to be torn to pieces," Cheska said, averting her gaze away from her friends.

"I will _never _fall in love with a Grasshead who's too full of himself."

"Me? Fall in love with an Emotionless Wall? Never!"

"I'll never fall in love with a person who's as thick as Ice."

"You have to promise too, Cheska. You won't fall in love with that Inigo guy," May said, smiling.

"I won't, don't worry. But he's not the son of a monster," May raised an eyebrow. "He's the monster itself."

The three girls laughed at the statement.

"Come on, I'm going to sleep, we have school tomorrow. The schedule's at your desk, don't lose it. It seems we have different schedules. Don't stay up too late," Misty said, tucking herself under the comfortable covers. "Good night."

"Good Night," the girls said simultaneously, then turned to look at each other.

"Hey May?"

"Yes Dawn?"

"What do you think school will be like tomorrow?"

"Fun, I guess? Or boring, maybe. I don't know, honestly."

"Oh, well, Good Night May."

"Night Dawn."

"Cheska?"

"What is it Dawn?"

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Dawn asked, once again. May had already tucked herself under the covers, her head was the only part of her body with air.

"As long as no one bosses me around, I think it'll be fine. I don't know about you though. I guess it'll be interesting."

"You hate being bossed around, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Why?"

"It's getting late. See you tomorrow! Remember to set you're alarm at five-thirty. Good Night!"

Dawn frowned. Avoided the topic, again. How come she always does that whenever she, Misty, and May bring the topic up? Dawn yawned. _'I better get some sleep.'_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Misty shot up from her bed, after hearing Dawn's cellphone alarm. She never was a heavy sleeper. She looked at her surroundings. Still dark out, plenty of time to get ready. After all, school starts around seven. _'Might as well get ready.'_

She leapt out of bed, her orange hair frizzy due to the tossing and turning the previous night. She sighed, and slightly shook Dawn awake. No response. Typical. She shook Cheska awake, who, after two shakes, opened one eye and glared at her. Misty smiled innocently. "Time for school!" Misty grinned at Cheska. "Wake up May and Dawn while I take a bath. Put your schedules in order, and put the books you need in your bag."

"Yes, _mother_," Cheska hissed. Misty grinned.

"Great! My mallet's in my bag, if you need it, get it," Misty said, and made her way to the bathroom.

"Dawn, wake up. Dawn, you're going to be late for school," Cheska sighed. No success. "Dawn, we're going to the beach, if you don't wake up, we'll leave you here."

"What? The Beach? Don't leave me!" Dawn's eyes popped open, and Cheska chuckled.

"Wake May up. I'm going to fix my things."

Dawn pouted, then turned to the bed next to hers. "May, it's time to go to school."

"Five more minutes Misty."

"It's not Misty, it's Dawn! May! Aww, what am I going to do?"

"Call her April, June, or July. Whatever month you can think of, and say Drew said it. That'll wake her up, and irritate her." Cheska called.

"Fine. May, Drew called you April. He's outside," Dawn said.

May's eyes shot open, and Dawn swore she'd seen a hint of red. "Where is he?" May shouted, her hands turning to fists.

"Not here," Dawn said, smiling. May went out of her defensive mode, and stared at Dawn.

"What do you mean he's not here?" May asked. "You just said-"

"I just said that, to wake you up, now fix yourself! Misty's in the bathroom, I'm next. You, go last!" Dawn squealed.

May sighed. "Fine."

May stuffed her books inside a yellow backpack. Written in front with cursive handwriting was a large letter 'M.' _'Let's see this schedule.'_ May grabbed her schedule from the desk, examining it. Homeroom with Misty, Dawn, and Cheska. Next was Math. She hated Math!

May sighed. '_I hope this day will go better than I expected.'_

Misty emerged from the bathroom, hair wrapped up in an orange towel. "Dawn, you're next. Hurry up," Misty said, as Dawn scurried inside. There was a faint 'click' of the lock.

"Say, May, what's your first subject?" Misty asked, while drying her damp hair.

"Math," May said, unenthusiastically.

"I have English first. What about you Cheska?" Misty asked.

"Math." May grinned, and Cheska gave her a weak smile.

"Check Dawn's schedule for me would you?" Misty said, pointing one finger to the schedule on Dawn's desk. May, being the nearest, took the schedule and looked at it.

"Drama," May said.

"Do we have the same lunch period? Around eleven-thirty?" Misty asked again, while May nodded. "Great, so we'll meet up by then."

Dawn emerged from the bathroom, her body wrapped around in a bathrobe, her damp locks spreading water on the floor.

"You could have changed in the bathroom," Misty said, pointing at Dawn's bathrobe.

"I wanted to try that!" Dawn said, pointing at the wall, which was painted blood red. Misty and May looked at her quizzically(Cheska's in the bathroom).

"What's with the wall?" May asked.

"Don't you see? Once, my parents went on a vacation. We slept in a really fancy hotel, and, it had something like that on the wall!" Dawn said. May and Misty looked at her as if she was mad. "See that square crack over there?" Misty and May nodded. Dawn fit her hand and pulled. The wall gave way, and a beautiful make-up mirror with lights on the side was seen. There was a small fitting room at the side, and when Dawn managed to find the light switch, it looked beautiful! A blue carpet adorned the floor, and a clothes hanger on the side. Misty and May's jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" May asked, as she regained the ability to speak.

"I already told you! No wonder this place is for rich people. They give you the luxuries of a hotel!" Dawn said. "Scholars, so lucky. Anyway, bye!" Dawn said, as she entered the fitting room.

"Is make-up even allowed in this campus?" May asked, knowing that Misty probably read the handbook.

"Yes, during festivities. Light make-up only during class hours," Misty replied.

Cheska emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed. "I'm done, you're up May. Whoa, what is that?" she asked, spotting the room Dawn found.

"Dawn, apparently, 'found' it. We can put our dresses there. You know, things that aren't supposed to be folded," Misty answered.

"Oh, pretty. Misty, by the way, what time is it?" Cheska asked. Misty opened her cellphone.

"Six-fifteen, why?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to review. Just in case," Cheska said, took out her book about myths, and flopped back on her bed.

Misty shrugged, and proceeded to put her books in her bag. After doing so, she looked at their schedules, comparing here and there. Apparently, there was no subject that all four of them were together. They were separated by two's. Dawn had already finished changing, and had started bothering Cheska about was she was wearing, resorting the girl to settle in red jeans and a blue shirt.

May sighed, as she put on a red top. What if Grasshead, or _Drew_, was in one of her classes? Well, if he is, there should be a three-seat distance. What if the teacher rearranges the seats? Chances are of them being seatmates is very unlikely. Nothing could go wrong, right?

May exited the bathroom, hanging her towel on the rack. "Misty, what time?"

Misty smirked. "Wow, May, I'm impressed. You're fast. It's only six-thirty. We still have time to take a quick breakfast." May smiled.

May grabbed her yellow backpack, while her friends grabbed theirs. Their backpacks were assorted colors, different for each personality. May's was sun yellow, Misty's was orange, Dawn's was pink, Cheska's was black.

"Now, to the canteen!" Misty said, as she gave each of the girls a key to their room.

It was rather easy to find the canteen, according to Misty's map. On their way there, May found a particular subject to think of, and that was Misty's mallet. She was beginning to wonder, where does Misty put her mallet? It's would fit inside her backpack, but how come she can't see the outline and bumps? Where does she put it? She just, suddenly gets it from nowhere! The victims, of course, was mostly her and Dawn, considering Cheska usually 'behaved' herself. A mallet out of nowhere, how nice.

The Canteen was large! There were many seats and tables, a counter, of course, and flourescent lights on the ceiling. There were a lot of students sitting there, eating, talking, but the breakfast rush was yet to come. The four sat in one table, with four seats. Cheska, who May once again stared at, pulled her book out of nowhere. What's next? A flower out of nowhere? May sighed, and closed her eyes. After counting down to ten, she opened them, only to see the most annoying grasshead in existence beside her. At least, that's what she said.

"What do you want, _Drew?"_ May hissed, wincing slightly as she said his name.

"Nothing. Just wondering what the airhead is doing so early in the morning," Drew snickered.

"What are you doing here by the way?" May asked, struggling to ignore the rude comment.

"It's the canteen, idiot. What do you do in the canteen?" Drew asked.

"You eat. Just, get out of here," May murmured.

"Now, now, December, that isn't very nice. Here."

May glared at him, but her eyes widened when he suddenly _had _a perfectly red rose and gave it to her. Really now, a flower out of nowhere? Now somebody must be pulling the strings here. Misty and Dawn were practically grinning, ear to ear. Cheska lowered the book she was reading, her eyes wide. May took the rose hesitantly.

"Don't eat it, airhead," Drew smirked, and flipped his bangs as he turned to leave.

"I won't!" May shouted, blushing. Her eyes followed his retreating figure, glaring daggers.

"Hey, I'm going to buy something to eat. What do you guys want?" Misty asked.

May shrugged, and turned to Dawn and Cheska. "You decide Misty," Dawn said, grinning. Cheska shrugged as well, as Misty sighed.

As Misty went to the counter to buy food, May twirled the rose in her hands, surprised not to see a single thorn. Dawn was inspecting the rose beside her, occasionally giving May a glance.

"So, what's with the rose?" Dawn asked, her voice leaking with 'innocence.' May glared at her, but the blunette smiled, not at all intimidated.

"Oh, shut up Dawn."

"I'm back! Sandwiches, anyone?" Misty said, grinning, on a tray were four sandwiches, and four tetrapacks of orange juice. "I was going to order coffee, but only teacher are allowed to drink coffee here, so, orange juice it is!"

"What about hot chocolate?" May asked.

"Oh, they were out hot chocolate," Misty answered, as she put the sandwiches and juice in front of their respective owners.

The four ate their food, Misty and Dawn occasionally pestering May about the rose, who glared at them. Cheska would smile knowingly, but a silent look in her eyes told May immediately to 'Be Careful.'

"Hi, do you like, want to like, join our group?"

May turned around, searching for the owner of the voice. In front of her was a girl, with blonde locks, her hair tied in two pigtails. She had blue eyes, and a shirt that is _way _too tight. Behind her were two girls wearing an outfit like hers. One of them had long auburn hair, while the other was a girl with short brown hair.

"Us?" May asked, pointing to Misty, Dawn, and Cheska.

"Yeah, all of you, except for her," The redhead said, pointing at Cheska, who stared at her blankly.

"Why not her?" Misty asked.

"Don't you see? She's a nerd!" The girl with the brown hair said.

"Only someone who sticks a book on her nose is considered a nerd by heart. Look, she only needs glasses!" the blonde said laughing. "Come on, let's get a separate table!"

"She's not a nerd, and we're not joining your group. Who needs you? We're a group ourselves, can't you see?" Dawn said, grinning. Misty smirked, when she saw the group's leader heat up. May smiled fakely.

"So, you prefer her, over us, huh? I see that's the way it is. By the way, my name's Rainnah Liko, and from today onwards, I will make sure you're lives are a living hell," the blonde, Rainnah, said.

"Sure, and we'll make sure that our lives are a living heaven," Misty said sarcastically. In a blink of an eye, May could've sworn she saw Misty's mallet magically appear behind her. "Dawn, who do we bop first? Wait, Cheska, you choose. They insulted you." The girl dismissed what Misty said, by waving one hand uncaringly. "May, Dawn, who?" Misty said, grinning. May pretended to put a hand under her chin, as if thinking. The three girls in front of them, however, were not intimidated.

"Get her girls!" Rainnah said, motioning for the two girls to attack. Misty, however, was not at all scared.

"Fine, have it your way!" Misty shouted, tossing May her room keys, just in case it would get lost. May caught it, at the last minute. Dawn grinned.

Time seemed to freeze as May and Dawn fell down to the floor in laughter, while Cheska was grinning madly behind her book. The other students seemed to pay no attention to them, despite the loud laughter and the girl's screams of protest. Misty was bopping the two girls' heads, as if playing a game of 'Whack-a-Mole.' Riannah was about to charge, but Misty bopped her too.

Drew, who sat just a few tables away from the girls, snickered in amusement. Paul was across him, focused on his food, not bothering to look at the girls. Ash, who was beside Paul, was gulping down numerous amounts of riceballs. Inigo, who sat beside Drew, simply smiled.


	7. Ms Insanity

Chapter Seven- Ms. Insanity

"Wow, Misty, those girls were raving mad! Good thing they retreated early!" May squealed, as Dawn smiled cheerfully.

"I know right! Misty, gosh, you're strong!" Dawn mused.

"That'll teach those sl-"

"Language, Misty. We don't need anymore accidents do we?" May said, pointing to Cheska.

"What makes you say I get all my foul words from her?" Cheska asked. "I have other sources. And besides, I rarely say it."

"Never mind about that topic, we're going to be late for class!" Misty said, motioning for the others to follow. The three stood up, and scurried after Misty, who was already running towards their classroom.

"Thank God, we have the map, don't we Misty?" May said, smiling. Misty face paled.

"Dang, I left-" Misty panted, for about five seconds. "I left the map in the canteen!"

"Well, we obviously don't have time to get it now, the canteen's far behind!" Dawn shouted.

"How are we… going to get… in the classroom in… eight minutes?" Cheska asked, her breathing fast. The four stopped, trying to catch their breath.

"Well, you can always ask me."

Dawn could barely see the person who spoke, but kept her gaze on the ground, trying to regain her normal breathing pattern. After about fifteen seconds of wasted time, she looked up, and saw a flash of red. Cheska, who had regained her breath before her, was trying to find another way to get to the classroom in seven and a half seconds. Misty followed after Dawn. May looked up, then gasped.

"I-Inigo?" May stuttered, while the boy in front of her smirked.

"I figured you would get lost on your first day," Inigo said. "Especially when you don't have your map." Inigo held up a folded piece of paper, with the initials 'M.W.' written at the back.

"Where did you-" Misty started, but was cut off.

"Canteen, after you left."

"Can we please have it ba-" This time, Dawn was the one who didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Nope, sorry."

_Six minutes…_

"Let's go you guys," Cheska said. "I seriously don't have time to deal with this…"

"And risk getting lost in the corridors?" Inigo smirked. "This school is bigger than you think."

"I know there's a catch if you help us," Cheska said and glared at him. "Dawn, Misty, May, please, let's go."

"But we need his help!" Dawn protested.

"Can you tell us the catch first?" Misty asked. Gosh, Misty was wise.

"Ask her," Inigo said, smirking.

_Five minutes…_

"Didn't I tell you already? He said I have to be with him! Well, I won't!" Cheska said.

"But if you don't, we have to risk missing class big time," Misty said.

"Please, just do it!" Dawn pleaded.

"Honestly, I am totally against this," May said. Cheska gave her a weak smile. "But we don't exactly have a choice, do we?"

"Fine, for you're sake," and glaring at Inigo. "For one day only. No more, no less."

"Two Days, or No Deal at All."

"Fine."

"Forty-Eight hours."

"Whatever."

"Starting now."

"Obviously."

_Four minutes…_

May turned at the debating pair. Sure, it was calmer than her and Drew's fights, but who cares? It's almost the same except none of them were shouting. And the fact that they _really _needed to go to the classroom. She opened her mouth to say something-

"Let's go!" Inigo handed Misty the map, and opened the door beside Dawn.

May's jaw dropped. "We were here the whole time?"

"Pretty much. We're in the same class. Wonder how you bumped into me here?" Inigo said, smirking.

Inigo held the door open for the four of them, closing it when Cheska, the last one, was about to enter. Cheska opened the door, her face red, her black bangs covering her eyes.

May took a seat, by the window, in the middle row. She turned to Cheska, who was muttering incoherent words under her breath. May frowned, guilt building up in her stomach. They should've just asked someone else. Now her friend was forced to endure the torture for the next forty-eight hours.

"Hey, Cheska, I'm really so-"

"I know, I know. At least I know no one will break your heart and soul, right?" Cheska gave her a small smile, and sat behind her.

Dawn, who was beside May, turned, and tried to console Cheska, who stared out of the window blankly. Misty sat beside the latter.

"Hi Misty!"

"A-A-Ash? What are you doing here?" Misty asked, backing away slightly.

"Why, I study here! I can't believe we're classmates!" Ash said, grinning. "Check out this drawing, you're my good friend after all."

Misty stared at the drawing in front of her. Actually, it wasn't half-bad. It was cute, except the fact that she didn't know what it was. "What is this?"

"It's an electric mouse, silly!" Ash said, patting Misty's hair. "Is it bad?" his expression changed.

Misty frowned, then looked at May and Dawn. _'Help me!' _Dawn grinned, and proceeded to pretend that she was whacking something. Misty mouth formed an 'o' shape, and grinned. _'Thank you!' _Dawn gave her a thumbs up.

Misty grabbed her mallet and whacked Ash behind the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"That was for being weird," Misty answered, smiling.

"Oh, well, okay. But is my drawing okay?" Ash said, pointing at the creature in the paper. Misty stared at it once again. The whole drawing was colored in crayon, and must have been erased a lot of times, because of the faint black marks in the paper. Other than that, it wasn't bad.

"It's good," Misty said, handing the paper to Ash.

"Thanks! I want to have one someday…" Ash trailed off again. Misty wacked him in the head with the mallet again. "Is that going to be a habit of yours?" Ash asked, while Misty grinned.

"Maybe."

"Take your seats!" the teacher called, entering the classroom. Ash made his way back to his seat, beside Drew and Paul. Misty stared at the girls in the class, then frowned when she saw a familiar face.

"Dawn," Misty said, tapping the bluenette on the shoulder. She decided not to bother Cheska, who was sitting beside her, because she was still in a _very_ bad mood.

"Yeah?" Dawn whispered, trying to avoid the teacher's eyes.

"Remember those girls who I whacked with my mallet a while ago?" Misty asked. Dawn nodded. "They're here." Dawn gasped, and May, who was eavesdropping the conversation silently, turned to Misty, who couldn't care less. "And they're glaring at us."

"Well, I don't see a problem with that, considering you have your mallet with you. No need to worry!" Dawn smiled, then directed her attention to the blackboard, where the teacher was explaining about the rules and regulations of the school. Misty looked at May, who shrugged, and looked in front.

"May, they are glaring at us!" Misty whispered loudly, but May waved off her comment. Misty turned to the girl next to her.

"Hey, Cheska, they're glaring at us."

"Ignore them."

"It isn't that easy ignoring them when they're glaring!" Misty whispered harshly.

"Listen to the teacher."

". . .and that concludes our rules and regulations. Does everyone understand?" the teacher's strict yet melodic voice echoed through the classroom. They must have built something that makes it louder.

"Yes Ma'am," the synchronized voices of the class echoing loudly.

May couldn't help but think about what Misty had said. She turned her head slightly, and there, a few seats away from Dawn, was Rainnah and her two 'gang' members giving them death glares for no particular reason. Somehow, she felt the glares were mostly at Misty, but that was because she whacked them with a mallet. Second, one of them, apparently, the one with brown hair, was glaring at Dawn, who couldn't care less about her glares. And, their oh-so-great leader, Rainnah, was glaring at her, HARD. Lucky Cheska, no one's mad at her. But then, they did say that she was a nerd, so no one can really say if they're mad at her or not.

"May look at that girl," Dawn said, pointing her finger to the girl in front of Rainnah, who was glaring at Cheska madly. _'I stand corrected.' _

The girl had gray locks, and black eyes. She was wearing really tight clothes, that hugged on her curves and… certain areas.

". . .Ms. Liko, are you listening to me?" the teacher's voice interrupted May's thoughts.

"Yes, ma'am," Rainnah answered, smiling innocently.

"What did I say?" the teacher asked, unbelievingly.

"Um. . ."

"That's what I thought. I suggest you, Ms. Seri, Ms. Keri, and Ms. Teri change your outfit now!" the teacher said, pointing to the door. The four walked out of the classroom, their glares not minimizing it's intensity.

"I think that girl who was glaring at Cheska was part of their group," Dawn whispered to May.

"Ms. Rowan, do you have anything you want to share with the class?"

"No ma'am, forgive m-my i-interruption," Dawn said nervously.

"What did you state previously? First day of class, and yet, some of you are going to have a bad record against me," the teacher shook her head disapprovingly. "Come on Ms. Rowan, stand up and spit it out, what did you say?"

Dawn stood up, her legs shaking. "I simply stated t-that, I would never wear s-s-such tight clothes," Dawn said, her voice slightly trembling.

"Is that true, Ms. Maple?" the teacher asked May, who was sitting beside Dawn. May flinched. _'Wow, this teacher knows our names. She's good.' _

"Yes ma'am," May answered, trying to boost up her confidence. Mother Luck was on their side today, because the teacher smiled.

"I'll let you slide this time Ms. Rowan. Now sit down."

"Thank you ma'am."

When Dawn sat back down she sighed in relief, giving May a small smile. May returned it, forcing herself not to giggle.

"…and that concludes our homeroom," the teacher finished, as the bell rang.

"I'm going to the auditorium," Dawn said, grabbing her things. "Drama first."

"Bye! Don't get lost," Misty said cautiously.

"I won't. It's at the third floor, so, I think that's pretty easy. After all, an auditorium is big, isn't it? I doubt it's hard to miss," Dawn smiled, as she walked out the door. "See you at lunch!"

"Bye," May called.

"I'm going to English class," Misty said, grabbing her map.

"Can't I have that?" May asked.

"I need it too," Misty sighed.

"Hiya Misty!"

"ASH! Gosh, didn't I tell you not to scare me like that?" Misty asked.

"Nope, you didn't. You got English first right? Come on, I'll show you around!" Ash grabbed Misty's hand, while she tossed the map to May. May looked apologetically at Misty, who frowned.

"I'll see you at lunch!" Misty shouted. May waved her hand, acknowledging the goodbye. She turned around, hoping to find Cheska so they could go to Math class together. She almost fainted when she saw the usually serious girl grinning madly.

"Come on May, we're going to Math! I'm sure everything will be swell!" Cheska said, cheerfully. Like Ash grabbed Misty's hand, Cheska grabbed May, and dragged her outside.

They passed Inigo, who, to May's surprise, smirked. She turned to Cheska, who was smiling. "Well? Are we still going to Math class?"

"Are you okay?" May asked, worried.

"I'm great! Of course, having a good friend like you, Misty, and Dawn. What's wrong with that?" She smiled.

"You're being really creepy. Can you, change back, please?" May asked.

"Change back? What are you talking about?"

"Oh great!" May slapped a hand at her forehead, then got out her phone. "Come on, let's go to the classroom." She dragged the grinning girl behind her. She handed Cheska the map, who skimmed through the contents.

"Here we are!" Cheska grinned, entering a classroom joyfully. May tried to smile. She pressed the buttons on her red phone rapidly.

_To: Misty, Dawn; From: May_

_EMERGENCY. CHESKA'S CRAZY. SHE CRACKED. _

"Want to sit here?" May asked, as she pointed to a seat near the blackboard.

"Sure! We get to listen to the boring teacher's speech!" Cheska grinned.

May's cellphone vibrated in her hand. Message.

_To: May; From: Dawn_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CRACKED? P.S. Mr. Wall is here with me, still as silent as ever._

_To: May; From: Misty_

_Great, we just had to let her agree to the monster… With Ash, can't get away._

May slapped a hand at her forehead for a second, then quickly replied.

_To: Misty, Dawn; From: May_

_Can we talk about this later? I don't think we should be texting each other during class hours._

Hopefully, they won't reply after that. She sighed, the girl beside her silently playing with her book by bouncing it up and down. May lied her head on the table, trying to forget the events that happened that morning. Everything was becoming topsy turvy. She sat upright, then noticed a hint of green beside her.

"Drew! What are you doing here?" she asked, as the boy took a seat beside her.

"I study here, January, just in case you didn't notice," Drew answered. May glared at him, but her eyes softened.

"Hey Drew, you know that Inigo guy, right?" May asked. Drew nodded.

"We're in the same room after all, and he, Paul, Ash, and I grew up together."

"Now I know where he gets the attitude," May muttered. Drew looked at her quizzically, but she shrugged it off.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I think… Inigo made her crazy," May answered, pointing to Cheska who was still playing with the book she would normally be reading.

"I knew he adapted from me," Drew smirked, flipping his hair.

"Not that kind of crazy! Gosh, first, Misty and Dawn. Now, you! What is up with the word crazy?" May asked, while Drew smirked. "They're an item because Inigo declared it."

"So, she's nuts?" Drew asked. May nodded. "I don't know a reason why she'd be nut, girls would kill to be with us. Well then, Inigo will never win The Bet."

"What Bet?"


	8. I OWE YOU THRICE!

Chapter 8-I Owe You Thrice

"What Bet?" May asked, her sapphire eyes glaring at the calm emerald.

"How about you ask the culprit himself. After all, I have no part in this." Drew smirked. "Or do I?"

"I suppose the culprit's Inigo then? God, you drive me insane," May said, and when Drew was about to smirk, she quickly added, "Not that kind of insane! I mean what insane really means!"

Drew flipped his hair, as May stuck her tongue out childishly. "You're gonna pay for it, Grasshead!" she paused, for more dramatic effect, and put a hand on Drew's shoulder. She grinned evilly. "Once I get Misty's mallet."

"Yeah, I don't think so. My fangirls aren't going to allow that," Drew smirked at a group of girls, who glared threateningly at May. "See?"

"Even if they don't, I don't think they're allowed to kill anybody, right?" May gulped. She tried to smile at the girls, whose glare at her deepened. May almost cowered in their grasp, if it wasn't for the fact one hand was on Drew's shoulder.

Realizing what she was doing, she removed it quickly, as if it was on fire. Heat rose up on her cheeks, reddening at the simple touch. The girls resumed to whatever they were doing, seeing that May pulled away.

"They're rabid, _May_," Drew said, using May's proper name this time.

"Hey, you called me May!" May smiled at him, for the first time. Drew felt his heart slightly race, but after about three seconds, it was gone.

"Yeah, don't get used to it."

"And, welcome back to jerk-ville. I hope you did not enjoy you're trip, because everyone here's a jerk, including Grasshead. Can you please sit three seats away from me?" Drew shook his head. May gave a small 'hmmph' sound.

"Take your seats!"

May frowned slightly, then slumped back to her seat. Math. She hated Math. Especially with a strict guy teacher glaring at you to finish your work. She grabbed her textbook and notebook from her bag, and put it in her desk unenthusiastically.

"Please turn your books on page three."

May unwillingly turned the pages one by one until she reached the particular page. Apparently there was an introduction, Table of Contents, Message from the author, and many more before arriving to page three. She looked beside her, and it seemed as though Cheska managed to return to her stable condition, holding the book in one hand and reading the contents. May sighed, and glared at the math book. Oh, how she wished looks can kill. Then the math book would be toast.

May tried to study what was written in the book, while the teacher discussed. Multiplication and Division, great. What the heck happened to Adding and Subtracting? It was way easier. May sighed once more. _'This is hopeless.' _

A small piece of green paper was shoved against her face. Surprised, she opened the folded note, and read the contents.

**December, having a hard time? -Drew**

May glared at Drew, and scribbled something back. It went on for about two minutes.

_No, now stop annoying me so I can focus on the lesson. –MAY._

**I don't think I will. –Drew**

_Shut it! _

**How can I 'shut it' when I'm not even talking?**

_Just, stop passing notes to me!_

**Why are you answering it?**

_Fine I won't! This is the last time I'll answer it!_

May handed the paper to Drew, who rolled his eyes, and put the piece of paper in his pocket. The teacher had been writing something in the board, an equation. Drew grabbed his notebook and started scribbling the answer. Normally, he didn't pay attention to this, but… he felt as if he needed to.

"Ms. Maple, please answer this question, mentally."

And there was his answer. Great, now he's helping her out? What in the world is happening today?

May slightly winced as the teacher said her name. Why her, out of twenty-five students in the classroom? The teachers today, always knowing who doesn't know the answer. May stared at the problem on the board. 2,645x3,845. Sure, let's answer it mentally. Give May all the hard work.

"Anytime now, Ms. Maple."

May gulped. How can she do that mentally? She stood up, trying to buy some time. She was about to speak up when a piece of paper was shoved under her waist. She looked down at the paper, bearing the answer, and a comment.

**10, 170, 025**

**You owe me. –Drew**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Dawn silently and hurriedly climbed the stairs to the third floor, where the auditorium was located. She saw a two doors, swinging slightly, revealing a lot of seats and a stage. The Auditorium!

Dawn hurriedly entered the classroom, and checked her phone.

_From: May; To: Dawn_

_EMERGENCY. CHESKA'S CRAZY. SHE CRACKED. _

"What do you mean she cracked?" Dawn shrieked. Several people turned their gaze to her, while Dawn struggled to smile. "Nothing's wrong, sorry?" Her apology came out more of a question than an apology.

Dawn took a seat, not caring where, not caring who was beside her. She texted May a reply, and in the middle of sending a text message, a flash of purple filled the corner of her eye. She looked to her right, and saw Paul sitting beside her.

"Hi Paul!" Dawn smiled, trying to get the boy to talk.

"Hn."

Dawn frowned, then resumed to typing her message, stating that 'Mr. Wall' was with her. She slammed her phone close, then turned to Paul again. "So, how's Drama class?"

"Boring."

"Why's drama boring? I love Drama! Hey, how high is the stage?"

"Four feet."

"Geez, you're too straight to the point. Mind adding any details?"

"What's there to add?" Paul said glaring at Dawn.

"Hmm… you're too silent! Open up a bit!"

"No."

Dawn sighed, slouching on her chair. Her phone vibrated again. May wanted to discuss it later, great. She put the phone back in her pocket. She raised her head, seeing the red curtains open. The teacher, a young woman in her young twenties, smiled at them. She had brown hair that reached her chest, and she held a clipboard on her chest. "Good Morning Everyone! Welcome to Drama Class!"

"Good Morning."

"Now, I want you to do drills on the stage. Introduce yourself everyone, and be careful, you might fall," the teacher smiled.

Row after row the students went up the stage, one by one. Dawn felt her knees shake when she walked up the four feet stage. She felt as though her body would give way, but she did it anyways.

"Hi, my name is Dawn Ro-" Dawn's eyes widened when her knees _did _give way, and she found herself falling. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, until she felt a pair of arms grab her waist. She opened her eyes, ready to thank her savior. Well, she almost broke a few bones a while ago, Dawn can say that she almost fainted now. "P-Paul?"

"Hn."

Dawn straightened herself up, thanking the boy, who replied with a single 'Hn.' She apologized to the teacher for her slip-up, and to the class. She found a few people snickering, but among the crowd, she noticed a girl glaring at her. Not again. Dawn went back to her seat, located at the back row, as Paul introduced himself with a simple, "I'm Paul."

Paul returned to his seat, beside Dawn. Dawn thanked him again, and this time, Paul replied.

"You owe me, Troublesome."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ash, slow down! My phone's vibrating in my pocket I have to see who texted me! It might be important! Ash!" Misty shouted, as Ash dragged her down the long corridors, saying which is what, and where was which. It was quite confusing really.

Ash abruptly, causing Misty to slam behind his back. "You okay, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm swell," Misty answered, rubbing her nose. "Wait Ash, I'm going to check my messages." Misty grabbed her phone from her pocket, and opened May's message. She slammed a hand on her forehead, "Oh no."

"What?" Ash asked.

"One of my friends' gone insane," Misty said, typing a reply to May.

"What kind of insane, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Never mind, let's go Ash. Where's the English Classroom?" she asked, putting the phone back in her pocket.

"Right here," Ash said, opening the door. "Come on Misty, we can sit together!" he said cheerfully.

"Sure, why not!" Misty said, raising her hands in the air and putting it back down. Ash took a seat at the back row, and, motioned for Misty to sit beside him. Misty's shoulders' drooped, but she didn't have a choice, did she? He was the only person she knew.

Misty's phone vibrated, but this time she didn't care. She was too tired from all the running to text back. Ash finally shut up, as he took out a pencil and a paper from his bag and started doodling unrecognizable animals. Misty looked around the classroom. There were a lot of students, all stinking rich, supplies bought to them by their parents. All their supplies were provided by the school.

Misty sighed, as she once again noticed the girl with auburn locks glaring at her once more. That girl has to stop doing that, it'll make a bad habit. She turned to Ash, who was silently doodling.

"What's that Ash?" Misty asked.

"It's a combination of a turtle and a squirrel. I call it, Squirtle!" Ash said, showing Misty the sketched drawing. "Pretty good huh?" Misty nodded. "Tracey taught me how to draw animals. I'm twisting it a little."

"Ms. Waterflower, Mr. Ketchum, what are you two talking about?" the teacher called. Unknown to the two, the teacher had entered the classroom, and immediately noticed them talking.

"Um… For-"

"Sorry Ms. Luki, but I showed Misty something. It's not her fault it's mine," Ash said, as though what he was saying was rehearsed. Misty stared at him, stunned that he took the blame.

"I suppose you know better than that, Mr. Ketchum. Detention, later afternoon," Ms. Luki said. Ash nodded, and sat back down. He grinned at Misty.

"You owe me, Misty."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys, I won't be updating lately, sorry! School :). Anyway, I feel so bad now, my story "Honesty Booth," was apparently, bashed by someone in the Brendan fandom. Why mine? Never mind. Bah, Never mind, let him flame me. Hey, it adds reviews. **


	9. The Bet

_Previous Chapter:_

_**You owe me. –Drew**_

"_You owe me, Troublesome."_

"_You owe me, Misty_."

Chapter 9-The Bet

May sighed, as she opened the combination to her locker. Math finally ended, and May tossed the cursed book and notebook inside. She tossed the rest of her books in as well, she won't be needing those for drama class. Just one notebook and a pen. It was a good thing Dawn told her where the auditorium was, because Cheska had the map for her English class.

May hurriedly made her way to the staircases. She almost tripped at the last one, it was a good thing the railing was there to bail her out. She swung the two doors open, and sat at the back row. Hopefully nobody was still there, except the teacher getting ready.

May smiled at the brown-haired lady, who returned the smile joyfully. May felt relieved inside, it was like the teacher's simple smile made her feel all sweet inside. She took out her phone from her pocket, then texted Misty, Dawn, and Cheska(she wasn't listening) on what happened during Math Time.

_To: Misty, Dawn, Cheska; From: May_

_Hey guys! Hey, I owe Drew. He bailed me out in Math. Help?_

May sighed. She wished she had simply been sent to Detention or something for not being able to answer the question. But now, he just had to give her the answer and of course, she would be tempted to answer it. How she hated herself now, for the temptation.

_To: May; From: Dawn _

_REALLY? Strange coincidence… I owe Paul. He… kind of saved me?_

May gasped. Paul, saved Dawn? NO WAY!

_To: May; From: Misty_

_Well, look what heaven set up. I OWE ASH. He got me out of detention. He got detention himself._

Gosh, it was like heaven set up the entire event. May sighed. Now all four of them owed people something. Great, just great.

_To: May; From: Cheska_

_What happened before we went to Math class? I can't remember anything.. Anyway, good luck with Drew. Hope he's nicer than the –insert swear word here- monster._

May sighed. Of course. She felt as if heaven was against them. She typed in a response.

_To: Misty, Dawn, Cheska; From: May_

_Heaven is against us. Misty, Dawn, discussion, later. Cheska, nothing at all, don't worry. You were fine._

What a lie. She was not fine! She turned insane! For a few minutes, but that was better than her whole life, right? Students were finally filing inside the classroom, by two's and three's. May barely knew anyone in the classroom, but that didn't matter.

"Hey February."

May turned around, and glared at the owner of voice. "What do you want, Grasshead?"

"Nothing September, is that how you talk to someone who saved you from Math?" Drew smirked, sitting beside May.

"Please. Sit. Three. Seats. Away. From. Me," May said, through gritted teeth.

"Nope, sorry," Drew said.

"Fine, I'll move!" May said, standing up. She was about to leave when a firm grip held her by the wrist.

"Not so fast, May. Drew told me that you owe him," May could hear a smirk in the voice. "And, I just might've won the bet." Drew glared at Inigo.

"What bet?" May turned her head swiftly, she could hear her bones crack. Inigo smirked once more.

"You know there's always a catch, Ms. Maple," Inigo answered. May gritted her teeth, she felt as though anytime it might crack. She loosened her grip slightly, glaring at the redhead.

"What's the catch?"

"Sit next to the said 'Grasshead,'" Inigo said. May groaned. Drew smirked at her, as May groaned once more. She returned to her seat, face red. Embarrassment or anger, she didn't know. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Inigo took a seat beside her.

"What's the bet?"

"Well, it's easy really. Drew said he could have any girl in his feet instantly. I told him, no, he can't. So he has to have EVERY stinking girl on his feet, unless he wants to win this bet," Inigo said, smirking.

"What does this have to do with me?" May asked.

"After a few hours since I met Cheska, I changed it. Four girls who couldn't care less what you look like, attitude is what matters. Considering this guy is an arrogant ba-"

"SHUT IT."

"Okay, relax Drew. Language, I know. Anyway, you were the only one who retorted back to him. When he teases some of his fangirls, they would smile, do what they can to change themselves, you know, the usual. Well, Cheska couldn't care less, but I think she really dislikes boys… Anyway, Misty looked at Ash as if he was insane, he is, really, I think. Normally girls wouldn't care, they'll just go 'Ash, you're so smart.' Dawn hated Paul. Usually girls would swoon over that guy. So, the bet goes like this: Drew, Ash, and Paul have to get you to do whatever they want. Unfortunately luck is on their side."

"Why?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Inigo asked, as May shook her head. "Because, having three girls who hate you and have to do whatever you want is funny." May glared at him. "Besides, if I win, _they _have to do what I want. They won't win if you guys aren't their slaves or anything. And besides, they won't win if you don't follow what they tell you. In order to get you to follow easily, and not complain, is to owe them something. If I lose, well…" Inigo muttered something incoherent under his breath.

"Come again? And what does this have to do with Cheska and you?" May asked, but the teacher interrupted Inigo.

"Good Morning class!"

"I'll tell you later, give me your phone," Inigo said. May handed him her phone.

"Don't read the messages."

Inigo punched a few numbers rapidly, and after about two minutes, Ash, Drew, Paul, and Inigo's cell phone numbers were written in her contacts list. May sighed. _'Maybe it'll come in handy…" _


	10. Mister Alien and The Library's Wall

Chapter 10- Mr. Alien and The Library's Wall

"This has got to be the weirdest day of my life," May said to Misty and Dawn, who were currently munching on their fried chicken.

"Yeah, I relate," Dawn replied.

"Where's Cheska, by the way?" Misty asked.

"Skipping lunch. In the library," Dawn answered once more. "May, make a list of all the weird things that happened today."

"First, we have girls who Misty beat up with a mallet. Second, Inigo just had to force us into making Cheska his girlfriend. Third, During homeroom, girls are glaring at us. Fourth, Cheska went insane, or maybe drunk? Fifth, I owe Drew, you owe Paul, which is really weird by the way you said it Dawn, and you owe Ash. Sixth, They made a stupid bet!"

"Can we play along?" Dawn asked.

"No, we can not 'play along!' That'll be against the rules!" May said. "But I don't think there are any rules..."

"That's not the _point_, is it? Look, we make the three lose. Seems hard, butwe're going to drive them _insane. _And, _don't follow what they tell you to do._" Misty said.

"Easy for me! Paul sucks!" Dawn said loudly, sticking her tongue out.

"Mind changing that s-s-sentence?" May said nervously, as girls turned to glare at Dawn. Dawn, immune to the glares, grinned.

"What? It's true!"

"Well, this is easy for me to say, because Ash is so darn dense," Misty grinned, her pearly white teeth flashing.

"Uh, M-Mist?" Dawn smiled slightly. Girls glared at Misty, eyes flashing.

"I don't think a grasshead deserves love. What's up with the hair color anyway?"

"May…" Misty cocked her head to the side, pointing to a mob of fangirls. The were a lot more than Ash and Paul's fangirls combined. May gulped slightly, and she laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I think we should say those really mean stuff when we're not in public," May whispered, while the two girl's nodded.

"We have a one hour break after lunch, you know, two freshen up, sleep, or do whatever we want. Where do you want to go?" Misty asked. Dawn and May shrugged. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Dawn, you can go to the beach, just be careful not to drown. May, you can do whatever you want," Misty finished, gathering their plates in a whole pile. "I'm going to put this over there." Misty walked off to the 'Dishes' section.

"Hey May, what did Inigo say was going to happen when he loses?" Dawn asked. May shrugged.

"He muttered something I didn't catch."

"Think it's embarrasing?"

"I think they'll kill him. Or a torture chamber. Or maybe feed him to sharks in the ocean! The worst punishment is being bopped with Misty's mallet!" May said, laughing.

"Maybe. I'd do that if I were them. And Paul's like," Dawn forced her face to become emotionless, and said, "Hn. I hate everyone. Especially Dawn since she's so Troublesome. Did you know that's his nickname for me? Troublesome? It could've been something cute!" Dawn pouted.

"Troublesome?" May giggled, and Dawn glared at her.

"Talk about me, Troublesome?"

May stiffened, forcing her face to become scared. Dawn turned slightly, her eyes showing fear. "No! Of course not-MISTY! Gosh Misty, you scared me! How'd you change your voice?"

"I have my tricks," Misty said, grinning. "Come on, I'm going to sleep."

"I'm going to the beach!" Dawn squealed, overtaking Misty and running up to their dorm.

"Where are you going May?" Misty asked, as May followed her slowly behind.

"I think I'll go to the library," May answered.

"Really? That's new," Misty smirked. May stuck her tongue out. "I'll see you later then, May." May nodded, and fished the map from her pocket.

"Now, to find the library."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Going to the beach, I'm going to the beach! Going, Going, Going to the beach!" Dawn chanted happily, a happy bounce in her step. "Wonder what to bring, to the beach!" she finished, but one foot got tangled in the other, and-

"You really want to spend time with me that much?"

Dawn rubbed her sore head, muttering a silent 'Ouch' under her breath. She opened her sky-blue eyes, then stared at the person in front of her. Stared. One full minute. Sixty seconds. But then, who's counting?

"You!" Dawn shrieked.

Surprisingly and very out of character, Paul held out one hand for her. Dawn's eyes widened, and hesitantly, took his hand and pulled herself up. She backed away a few steps, her eyes showing fear and confusion. Paul looked at her with his cold gaze, his emotions stored up in a forgotten part in his brain.

"Who are you and what have you done with Paul?" Dawn shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Paul.

"What are you talking about, Troublesome?"

"Well, you speak more than three words to me and you helped me up! Now tell me which planet you're from or you'll regret it! I know karate! Well… Actually, I don't but still! I know how to defend myself!" Dawn ranted.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play 'dumb Paul' with me! I know you're an alien from another universe who just happened to kidnap Paul and replace him with someone who's far more cheerful than him! Don't deny it!"

"Shut it, Troublesome," Paul smirked, "You have an active imagination."

"Thanks, Mr. Alien. I think I prefer you than Paul. Come on, let's go to the beach!" Dawn squealed, grabbing 'Mr. Alien's hand and dragging him in front of their room. "You wait here, Mr. Alien, I'll get my things. After that, you can tell me where you keep Paul prisoner, okay?" Dawn grinned, and slammed the door in Paul's face.

Paul sighed, and rubbed hand on his purple locks. He leaned against the wall in front of the door, his hands shoved inside his pockets. Why was he here anyways? Paul looked in his current situation: He was in front of 'Troublesome's door, with her thinking that he was some alien. What happened? He didn't seem different, did he? Surely not, he was still the same old Paul. Cold, Heartless, Void of any Emotion. The worst has happened.

Paul was opening up, to someone he barely knew.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What's up Misty?" Ash called, shoving people on his way to his redheaded friend.

Misty smiled. "Hi Ash. Nothing much. I'm going to my room to sleep."

"Sleep? Isn't that boring?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Want me to walk you back to your room?" Ash asked, grinning.

"Sure, why not."

The two walked the noisy corridors, talking animatedly. About school, sleep, and, Ash's favorite: Food! They reached the room hallways, with Ash grinning and laughing.

"And then, Tracey fell in the pool! It was so funny!" Ash laughed, as Misty smiled in amusement.

"Well, here we are, thanks for walking me back here, Ash," Misty smiled.

"No problem Misty. Who's this?" Ash turned to a tall form, slightly hidden in the darkness. "Paul, what are you doing here?"

Misty turned to the person Ash was referring to. She didn't notice him at all! Camouflage? "Are you looking for Dawn?" Paul shook his head lightly. Misty was about to tell him to leave, when Dawn suddenly came out of the room, wearing a blue sundress and a summer hat. In her right hand was a pink bag. "Dawn! What's Paul doing here?" Misty whispered.

"Oh, that's not Paul," Dawn said loudly.

"It's not?" Ash asked, examining the purple-haired boy, as he glared at him. "I think he's pretty Paul-ish."

"Nope, that's not him. That's Mr. Alien, he kidnapped Paul. He's much more cheerful and nicer than that wall!" Dawn said, frowning as she said 'Wall.' Paul watched rather amusedly, as Ash's mouth formed into an 'o' shape.

"Really? You are? Nice to meet you Mr. Alien!" Ash said, sticking his hand out to Paul, who was biting a slight smile. "You really got Paul's attitude."

"Anyway, Mr. Alien's going with me to the beach. I'll see you guys later!" Dawn said, winking at Misty and waving at Ash. "Oh, it was nice to meet you, Ash. I'm Dawn."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Turn Right when you see the Biology classroom, go straight, turn left, and go straight again, and there's the library!" May said, reciting the map's directions. "I already passed the Biology classroom, and went straight. Now how will I turn left if this is dead end?" May stared at the blank wall in front of her, as if expecting it to answer. After about five seconds of silence she realized she _was _expecting an answer. She turned to the left wall, where a path should supposedly be. She glared at the wall, hoping it would cower under her gaze and give way, but no such thing happened.

She kicked the wall. May winced. Regretting her decision, she clutched her right foot, slightly rubbing it. Great, now it'll take her a whole hour just to get to the library.

"Having Trouble, Feb?" Does this guy seriously have to pop out of nowhere? May glared at the culprit.

"What do you want, Grassy?"

"Try this," Drew tossed May a card, who at the last minute, caught it.

"What's this?" May asked, checking the card. It had Drew's picture on it, his name written in bold blue letters, and a code from behind. "What's with the face?" May stuck her tongue out playfully, pointing to the Drew in the picture. He was barely smiling, Face void of any emotion. May laughed, after staring at it for quite some time.

"Stop laughing at it," Drew said, snatching the card away from May and slipping it under the wall. May's eyes widened, as the wall slid open. "What's the point of hiding the library?"

Drew shrugged. "This is my library card."

"I don't see a point in hiding a library. Where can I get one of those?" May asked.

"You can get it inside."

"So how do you enter if you're new and still don't have a card?"

"It's pretty stupid. What are you doing here by the way? June goes to the library? What a miracle," Drew flipped his hair slightly.

"Shut it!" May said, and walked inside. Drew followed her. "Why are you following me?"

"Not gonna thank me for letting you in here?"

"Fine, Thanks."

"Now you owe me twice," Drew smirked once more. May, annoyed, decided not to speak, so an argument won't be provoked. "What are you doing here by the way?"

"None of your business."

Drew shrugged, and stalked off to one of the sections. May sighed, and struggled to find her black-haired friend. She had to tell her about the bet. Now, if she were Cheska, which section in the library would she go?May thought for a moment. _'Of course.'_

"Excuse me, where is the Fantasy section?" she asked the librarian, who glared at her and told her to 'Be Quiet,' and pointed her to the direction of the Fantasy section.

May followed the librarian's instructions, and soon enough, she found a black silhouette in the corner.

"Cheska, I need to tell you something…"

"May? What is it?" a raspy voice answered, probably from not talking for a while.

"It's about… Grasshead, Dense-boy, Mr. Wall, and The Monster."

"I don't want anything to do with them."

"You know everything weird that's been happening lately?"

"Yeah?"

"They made a stupid bet."

_**Next Chapter Preview: **_

"_Aw, Come on Misty! Just go on with it. You owe me after all."_

"_Troublesome, you owe me, and you have no right to complain."_

"_Listen here October, you have to follow what I say. After all, I bailed you out thrice."_


	11. Owe Payment

Chapter 11- Owe Payment

_Girlfriend (definition)_

_-a girl_

_-a friend_

_-someone who shares a romantic relationship with you._

"Our heroes are in the middle of a very important lunch, and it's a delicious tuna-"

"Ash, what the heck are you talking about?" Misty whacked Ash across the head with her trusty mallet.

"I don't know. Maybe it'll come in handy someday. Anyway, this tuna is delicious!" Ash said happily, as he grabbed the knife and fork. He inhaled the aroma before slicing it and taking a large bite.

"Messy eater!" Misty said, raising her mallet—but her hand was stopped.

"Misty, if you whack me while I'm eating, I'll die," Ash said, grinning. He swallowed the food in his mouth, and his happy expression faltered. "Do you want me to die?"

Misty's emerald eyes widened. "What? No! Just calm down and eat it slowly." Misty gave him a weak smile. Ash grinned, and began to slowly eat his food.

Misty sighed. _'What am I even doing here?' _She was supposed to go to their dorm to sleep, not have lunch with Ash! Never mind though, he seemed nice enough. Why not just spend a whole hour with him!

And now, she was here, sitting in front of him, trying to make a rather decent conversation without having to hit him with the mallet. Ignoring the heated glares of the girls beside her, Misty tried to eat her food in peace. She looked over to the table where she usually ate with Dawn and May(Cheska's at the library). Empty. She wondered where Dawn and May was.

"Hey Misty."

"Yes Ash?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"WHAT?"

"Aw, come on Misty! Just go with it. You owe me after all."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Dawn sighed. Being at the beach with 'Mr. Wall,' wasn't exactly the best thing she had in mind. She had been lying in her beach chair for quite a while with her  
so-called Mr. Alien was standing beside her, uncaringly.

"Hey, Mr. Alien, it's been thirty minutes, can you please tell me where you hid Paul?" Dawn said. Paul stared at her as if she were mad. Well, she _was_ pretending to be insane. "Please? He saved my life. I'll let you take anyone's form other than his."

Paul fought off a tiny smile. How nice. He leaned in to Dawn's face, and he noticed a pink hint on Dawn's cheeks as she avoided his steel gaze. "What if I tell you I am Paul?"

"Fine, let's say you're Paul."

"And I say…"

"Well? What do you say?"

"You're going to be my girlfriend."

Dawn's eyes widened, she felt as if her eyes would have reached the tip of her forehead. "Now I know you're really not Paul!" She shrieked.

"You pretended to be crazy, didn't you?" Dawn blushed, and rubbed a hand on her blue hair.

"Um.. well.."

"Hn. Thought so."

"Care to tell me why you asked me to be your boyfriend?"

"Troublesome, you owe me, and you have no right to complain."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"They made a stupid bet."

Silence.

"What. Did. This. Have. To. Do. With. Inigo. And. Me." Cheska said through gritted teeth.

"Didn't tell me."

"I know what happened."

"What?"

"I went insane."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Shock?"

"No."

"Then what is it about?"

"I don't know."

May sighed. She didn't know. Now what? She knew Drew was in the library somewhere. "So... what are you doing here?"

Cheska stepped out of the darkness, her long bangs covering half of her face and one amber eye. "Reading."

"Oh, well, I'll leave now. Bye, see you later!"

"Sure…"

May looked around, and seeing the librarian, asked for a library card. The old_ hag_, as May liked to call her, glared at her, and took her to a room, with lights and a white background. She ushered her onto a seat, not and the moment May sat down, the light's flashed—and it was gone.

The librarian pushed May out of the room, and after a few minutes of typing in the computer, shoved May a form, which she hurriedly scanned and signed. The librarian gave May her very own library card. May looked at the blue card in her hand. She frowned. _'Stupid Librarian didn't even give me a chance to smile.'_

She made her way to the wall, which was rather hard, considering the number of walls there were. She finally found the right one, one with a small slit under. She placed her card under it, and, after a few seconds of waiting, she frowned. The wall didn't open.

"It's the other way around January."

May turned to glare, took out her card, and smacked it straight at the culprit's face. Unfortunately, the card missed him by mere inches.

"Really May? That's the most pathetic attempt I've seen from you."

"We haven't known each other forever you know. I just met you, what, yesterday?"

"Does little June not know the days of the week?" Drew picked up the blue card that May threw at him, and smirked as he saw May's picture. "Understand now why my picture didn't even have a hint of a smirk?"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Anyway, insert it the other way around, November. Well, considering the fact that you're stupid as a cow, I'll do it for you." Drew smirked, walking past May. May was about to shriek a response, but the librarian looked at her like a hawk.

Drew inserted the card, and a small light appeared on top of the slit. The wall slid open. May turned red, fuming. "See October? Do you get the hang of it now?" May ran out of the door, ignoring the comment. She glared at Drew, who looked very calm. The wall closed behind him, hiding the hidden library.

"Now, March. Will you be my girlfriend?"

An awkward silence passed over the two of them. At least, it seemed awkward to May. "What the heck are you talking about?" She shouted.

"Listen here October, you have to follow what I say. After all, I bailed you out thrice."

"What the heck does this have to do with the bet?"

**XXXX**

**Hey guys, two chapters in my day is my gift! Forwhat? I don't know. Just a gift.**


	12. The Surprise Attack

**This chapter has severe bad words. Skip some parts near the end if you are against it. ^_^**

Chapter 12- The Surprise Attack

"It doesn't have anything to do with the bet."

"Then why are you asking me?"

"To shut my fangirls up. Trust me, it's really annoying and uncomfortable."

May looked at Drew in disgust. "No Way."

"I said it once, I'll say it again: _"Y_ou have to follow what I say. After all, I bailed you out twice._"_

"Why are you asking me?" May asked.

"Would you prefer it if I ask someone else?" Drew asked, a smirk on his face. A smirk that annoyed the hell out of May.

"Yes! I would highly prefer that, thanks so much for underst-"

"Except there isn't a someone else, May."

May's face paled. "There isn't?"

Drew lifted May's chin, forcing her to look at him. His hand took her wrist, so she couldn't escape. "Face it May, you're the only one who doesn't faint whenever you see me, and I'm not taking the bluenette and the redhead. I think Paul won't allow me to, and Ash will snap or something. Nor am I taking that girl with black hair, Inigo will bury me alive. I'm not saying he can. And either way you look at it, you don't exactly have a choice, do you?" Drew smirked.

May tried to avoid Drew's emerald eyes. It wasn't exactly easy when he was forcing her to look at him. He was right though, she had to admit that. She didn't have a choice right now, did she?

"Fine! Just, can you let go of me?" May said. Drew realizing the position they were in, jerked backwards, rubbing a hand on his soft emerald locks.

"Hn. Now, during SSP(Supervised Study Period: It's this thing after all the subjects, it's kind of like Homeroom) time, the teacher will be gone, they have a meeting," May opened her mouth to ask why he knew about the meeting, but Drew cut her off. "About the school's economy. Anyway, that's the time you have to enter. Get those damn fangirls away from me."

"As long as it's only that long, fine."

"Want it to be longer?" Drew asked, smirking. May rolled her eyes. "I'm not like others, Grasshead."

"Really now?" Drew leaned forward, his nose almost touching May's. May rolled her eyes once more, and slapped him lightly on the cheek. "What was that for?"

"For being a jerk," May winked at him, and the green-haired boy blushed slightly.

"Shut up April."

"Aww, calling me by the months now? I kind of like it when you call me May." May's eyes widened, taking full account in what she had said. "I didn't mean it like that, just… never mind."

"Hn. Gives me more reason to not call you May," Drew smirked. "Besides, what kind of girl is named after a month?"

May's face turned red once more, and she closed her eyes trying to stay calm. When she opened them, he was gone.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Alright Paul, May told me about the bet. Maybe she missed this part," Dawn tried to laugh. "Now, it's okay, you don't have to pretend anymore."

"Well, troublesome. Unfortunately for you, this has nothing to do with the bet. I need you."

"You do know how romantic that sounds, right?"

"I'm serious Troublesome." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"You're always serious."

"I knew that."

"Great."

"So, will you agree?" Paul asked. Dawn rolled her eyes again.

"I will not have a boyfriend who I do not love!" Dawn stuck her tongue out.

"It's only for a day."

"I don't care if it's only for a minute!"

"I saved your bones, didn't I Troublesome?"

"Well, that doesn't count."

"Yes it does!"

"No, it doesn't."

"YES!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

Dawn gasped. "Uh-oh." Paul smirked.

"Uh-oh indeed, Troublesome. You don't have a choice, do you?"

"Argh! I can't believe I'm losing the title of 'first boyfriend' to Mr. Rock."

"New nickname?"

"Yeah."

"Drew just got a little fed up over fangirls, so you have to deal with it. Trust me, Drew was raving mad a while ago."

"At least you speak more than two words now, huh?"

"Shut it. Would you prefer it if I spoke only two words?"

"Nah, don't give me the silent treatment. You're being a bad boyfriend!" Dawn giggled as Paul glared at her.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Okay Ash, don't get a little too happy, but I know about the bet. It's okay, you don't have to do that anymore."

Ash looked at her quizzically. After a few seconds of staring, his face lit up. "Oh, the bet! Well, it's not that bet, I really want you to be my girlfriend!"

"Ash, we just met yesterday!" Misty shrieked, as she took out her mallet and whacked Ash across the head.

"I know, but Drew had this brilliant idea of keeping away girls!" Ash whispered loudly, hoping the girls around them wouldn't here him.

"What do you mean?"

"Drew's getting fed up with fangirls. Because, a while ago, when he opened the door, a hundred chocolates and a LOT of roses fell on him. Some of them were mine, Inigo's and Paul's. So, Drew devised this brilliant idea this morning."

"What's his 'brilliant idea?'" Misty asked, doing air quotes.

"Well, you just have to pretend to be my girlfriend! That simple Misty!" Ash grinned sheepishly.

"It's easy for you to say, idiot!"

"Fine, be that way!" Ash said, and glared slightly at Misty. His glare wasn't perfect, he wasn't used to it. Misty almost laughed out loud at his pathetic attempt. "Hey everyone!" Ash shouted through the canteen. Some people looked at him as if he were mad. "Guess what! Misty's my girlfriend!"

"Ash!" Misty shrieked. "Sit down, you're embarrassing me!" Misty whispered. Ash shrugged off her comment.

"And she's the best girlfriend ever!"

Misty looked around her. Boys were giving Ash death glares. Girls were giving _her _death glares. She almost lost the tough exterior, seeing a lot of eyes glaring at her. A lot more than a while ago actually.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The day passed by pretty quickly. Soon enough, it was the time May was dreading.

Supervised Study Period.

"Ready for this May?" Misty whispered. May had informed her via text message. May nodded.

"You do know that after this there will be death treats on our door right?" Dawn whispered loudly. May shrugged.

"I don't have a choice!"

"Why are you doing this?" May turned to look at the amber-eyed girl. She was right.

"I… don't have a choice, remember?" Cheska shrugged, as she cocked her head to the direction of the blackboard.

"… I am going to attend a very important meeting with the staff coordinators. I trust that you be quiet. There will be a limited amount of noise, or else the consequences are severe. Good day to all of you." The teacher stepped out of the door. An awkward silence.

May felt her heart pounding in her chest. It was worst than having to recite in a class. She inhaled deeply, releasing the air through her mouth. She felt Drew's gaze on her, saying that, _'It's time.' _How she wished time would stop right now. Dawn was playing with her fingers under her chair, while Misty was polishing a _wooden _mallet. How? Don't ask. Cheska had raised her book to eye level, her legs crossed.

May jerked up, as a hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to see Drew, a smirk plastered on his face. "Ready Maple?" May shook her head, she was so not ready for this. The embarrassment! She hated this guy, and she had to _pretend _that they were together? Hell no.

May shuddered at the thought, and Drew's smirk grew. He grabbed May by the waist, forcing her to stand up, and slung her over his shoulder. Cheska's eyes widened. Misty was about to whack Drew across the head, but Dawn stopped her.

"Drew! That's no way to carry a girl!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not a gentleman."

May was protesting. "Grasshead, put me down!"

Of course, all the commotion would not go unnoticed to others. Several screams from the girls were heard, definitely not to be missed.

"To be carried by Drewy is unforgivable!"

"Mr. Drew! Carry me too!"

May rolled her eyes, despite her current position. She was hating this! How can they actually _want _to be carried like this! She felt as if she couldn't move, with her stomach on Drew's shoulder. She closed her eyes, hoping the pain will end. When she opened them, she knew it was a real life nightmare.

Drew put her down in front of the class, and slid an arm around her waist. May blushed. "This girl is my girlfriend, now stop blocking away our door." May rolled her eyes. How believable.

"KYYAA! How could you Mr. Drew! You should marry me!"

"No, me!"

"How can you love an ugly like her?"

"Hey! I'm not that ugly!" May shouted, angrily. She felt the biggest glare of all. Oh no.

Rainnah.

Rainnah stood up, her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She went towards May, who slowly loosened away from Drew's grip, and backed away.

The end of the road. She felt the rough yet smooth blackboard behind her, and knew there was no escape. She looked at Rainnah, who looked like she was about to kill. Next, she saw black.

Her cheeks were tingling. Pain, probably. She touched it slightly, wincing in pain. Blood. She stared at the floor, her eyes hiding her bangs. Damn. She slapped her. Rainnah Liko slapped her.

Misty stood, angrier than ever. No one, absolutely _no one, _messes with her girls. She didn't take out her mallet this time. She formed one of her hands into fists, tapped Rainnah, and when she looked her way, punched her—straight in the face. Dawn had held Misty by the hands to not further any more punches.

"Fuck this, what have I ever done to you?" May asked, angrily. Such a colorful vocabulary.

"You stole the love of my life, that's why. You and your nerd friend."

"What have I done this time? Do I look like someone who enjoys those kinds of things?" Cheska shouted from behind the class, her two feet on top of her table, her chair leaned slightly back. Several eyes turned to stare at the usually silent female. "Shut it bitch, you're the only one here who's making everyone's lives fucking miserable."

Dawn gasped. Never had Cheska and May said words like those. Sure, they swore, but they were simple ones like, crap and damn. Never had she heard such vulgarity from them.

"Why don't you four run back to your mommy?" Rainnah asked, her two friends behind her this time.

"Our parents are dead."

Eyes turned to Dawn. Wow, such drama. Now they need not watch television tonight, Soap Opera's in front of them.

"Then follow them to hell!" Rainnah shouted.

Dawn, sweet, cheerful, bubbly Dawn. Nice, Beautiful, Clean, Dawn. Never had she uttered a single vulgar word. "You Bitch! How about we fucking send you to hell! I'm going to fucking kill you!" This time, Misty held Dawn's arms, which were ready to kill.

Drew stood over May, almost protectively. "Can you please leave?"

Ash stood up too, helping Misty restrain Dawn, until Paul, irritated, stopped the angry girl. He dragged Dawn away, and pushed her into her seat. May's cheek was a deep red, with a slash of blood. May's temper flared. She glared at Rainnah. All she wanted right now was to toss Rainnah to the other side.

And that was exactly what happened.

May gasped as Rainnah was flung backwards by an invisible force, her back hitting the wall. She gave a faint shriek. May looked at Misty, who stared back at her in shock. Dawn's eyes were wide, she could almost feel her eyebrows touch her hairline.

"You!" Rainnah tried to stand up, but failed as she winced in pain. She glared at May. "You did this!"

"What makes you think that? I didn't do anything!" Rainnah glared at her. "I swear!"

"You're a witch! You're eyes glowed blue! I saw it, you witch!" Rainnah shouted. "See, she's a witch! Are you idiots blind? Didn't you see?"

"Just Leave."

"What?" Rainnah asked, her eyes widening. Who dare say that?

"Leave. We don't need you here. And if you step three feet near those girls, I personally swear that I will, then and there, kill you."

"Inigo, what are you doing?" Drew asked.

"I'm saying the truth. I don't care if she's a girl. I'll kill her. Mark my words. I'll kill you."

The class was silent after that. May silently walked back to her seat, muttering words under her breath. Inigo walked back to his seat, Misty and Ash followed, while Drew stayed in front of the class. He turned to Rainnah, and walked to her. The girl struggled to fix herself, happy that finally, Drew Hayden paid attention to her…

"Inigo's serious when he makes promises. And I, Drew Hayden, personally swears to be his back-up when he kills you."

…or not.

**Author's Note**

**Forgive the language! Changed the rating to rated T for language, just you know, to be safe. ^_^ **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. A Threat to Kill

**Warning: PAUL IS OOC. DREW IS WEIRD. ASH IS… well, dense :D Inigo, I think you might like him better now ;)**

Chapter 13- A Threat To Kill

The teacher arrived a little while later, and noticing that the class was quiet, let them go early. May had rested her chin on both hands, so the teacher wouldn't notice the wound. Rainnah limped slightly, clutching her hurt back, with the assistance of her friends, and tried so desperately to get the teacher's attention. Unfortunately, she didn't, and finally gave up. May followed a tired Dawn and a worried Misty, while Cheska lagged behind. This was not their day. And it was all stupid Drew's fault. Partly.

"You okay Dawn?" she asked the bluenette, who smiled weakly.

"Yeah. I can't believe I said those words. Darn, I feel so rude now."

"You're not the only one, okay. Relax. It's going to be alright," Misty smiled at them. "No need to worry, remember Dawn?" Dawn nodded. "Besides, Inigo promised that if they step three feet near us, he'll kill them!"

May laughed. Dawn grinned cheerfully. "Hey Cheska, what do you think?" Dawn turned around, only to be met by a pair of amber eyes.

"Um.. yeah, how nice of him."

"Anyway, tonight, I get first bath! Misty, where's the first aid? I might get rabies!" May joked, laughing. Misty smiled.

"We'll clean that later."

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoooOOO**

"Well, goodnight!" Misty said. Cheska had retired to bed early, and Dawn was listening to tunes in her phone. May was silently staring at the ceiling.

"Night Misty," May responded, closing her eyes and meeting the world of sleep.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoooOOO**

Dawn looked at her phone. _12:13_, the cell clock said, and she still wasn't asleep. Why? She felt as if something bad was about the happen. But what? She heard her door creak slightly. She ignored it, probably just her imagination.

But seeing a silhouette of a person wasn't her imagination. Dawn gasped silently, as the person walked to May's bed, and raised her hand. She held something that looked like a knife. Dawn screamed.

The person pushed Dawn away as two more came in the door, and Dawn tried her best to stay hidden. Cheska stood up, punched one of them in the face, but was kicked on her stomach. The person twisted it's foot against Cheska's stomach, and she spit blood. Misty awoke to Dawn's scream, stood up, but another one held her. May, opened her eyes silently, to see a faint glint of light. She sat upright, then gasped as she saw a knife pointed towards her.

Dawn struggled free from the person's grasp, then grabbed May's hand and ran out of the door. Misty kicked her attacker, and she was free. Cheska stood up, her shirt drenched with blood.

'_What are we going to do?' _Dawn thought, as their attackers quickly went towards them. They avoided the knife, and went inside. Misty, May, and Cheska held the door, while the attackers were struggling to get inside.

Dawn grabbed May's phone, the closest one she could find, and scrolled through May's contact list.

_Ash  
Drew  
Inigo  
Paul _

Dawn gasped, and quickly dialed Paul's number. A very sleepy voice answered at the other end, obviously annoyed. "What?"

"Paul, we need help! Please, there are three people here with a knife!" Dawn said frantically. How come no one heard them?

"What?" Dawn heard a rustling in the other end.

"Please hurry!" Dawn said, as the attackers pushed open the door. One of them saw her with the phone and… she saw black. The last thing she heard was 'Troublesome.'

Screams of her name. What was happening? She was being plunged in the world of darkness. Pain? She felt pain. But where? Where was the pain she felt? It hurt. It hurt so much.

~O~

May grabbed her phone, where Paul was saying, "Troublesome, what's happened?"

"Hello?" Great, you're about to be killed and all you can say is hello?

"What happened to Troublesome?"

"She..." May started.

"May, we're on our way. Just hold on."

May felt relieved. For the first time, she felt safe as she heard Drew's voice. Thank God Inigo gave them their phone number. Perfect Timing? Probably. May dodged another bloody knife, while Misty punched one of them. Cheska kicked one in the side, her mouth still red from blood.

Out of Anger, May was about to punch. One of the attackers was lifted up in the air and down again. May gasped. _'What?' _

Relief came at last, as three silhouettes emerged from the darkness. Drew punched one of them straight in the gut. And just like that, the three were gone. Behind Drew, a very sleepy Ash suddenly jerked awake, helping Misty. Inigo had rushed to Cheska, who looked like she was about to faint. Paul was emotionless as ever, as he calmly walked to Dawn. Drew rushed to May, asking if she was alright.

As much as May wanted to say a sarcastic comment about it, she looked at Dawn. May screamed.

Paul had knelt next to Dawn, who was unconscious. There was blood on her stomach. That was why the knife was bloody. It was Dawn's blood. Misty gasped, as Ash slowly held her. Cheska wiped away the blood from her mouth, eyes wide.

Paul checked Dawn's pulse and heartbeat. It was weak. Paul carried Dawn's unconscious body, out of the door. "We're going to the hospital."

"Shouldn't we inform the teachers?" Misty looked like she'd seen a ghost. She was pale, with Ash supporting her.

"No. They don't sleep here unlike us. And they'll investigate," Drew answered.

"Isn't that better?" Misty asked desperately.

"They'll come again. But we'll be here earlier," Inigo said.

They ran out to Paul, who was nowhere to be found. "Where's Paul?" Ash asked.

"I don't know, but he's on the way to the hospital. Let's go," Drew said, and grabbed May's hand. May was frozen on the spot. Drew bit his lip, and put a hand behind her knees and lifted her up. May was about to protest, but Drew glared at her.

Ash was having the same problem with Misty. Misty refused to be carried, so Ash had to console her, saying comforting words like "It'll be alright," and "We'll help." Finally, Misty agreed, but didn't let go of Ash's hand.

Cheska was beside Inigo, her green shirt stained with blood. She hadn't said a word. Inigo looked plain, his black eyes showing no emotion.

May sighed, and unconsciously leaned her head on Drew's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoooOOO**

May awoke slowly, her eyes blurry . What time is it? She was going to be late for school! She jerked awake, then fell from her comfortable position.

"Where am I?" May's eyes widened as she remembered last night's events. She looked up, to see Drew silently sleeping. She turned next to Drew, where Ash had wrapped Misty around his arms, while Misty was asleep. May smiled silently. Next to Ash was Inigo, asleep, just like Drew. Cheska lay on his shoulder, looking pretty comfortable. One question lingered. Where was Paul?

May didn't really have the heart to wake her friends up, considering the position they were in. She did, however, have the heart to irritate the grasshead. She lightly slapped him behind the head, and Drew jerked awake.

"Don't do that April."

"Shut it Drew, I know you were worried a while ago. What time is it?" May asked. Drew yawned, and pulled out his cell.

"Seven-thirty. Guess I'm gonna cut school," he said.

"Where's Paul?"

"With your friend. They let her out around four o' clock. She's going to be fine. Considering the airhead you are, you slept through it all. Paul's in her room, watching."

Ignoring Drew's rude comment about her being an airhead, she asked where Dawn's room was.

"Considering the fact that you weren't paying attention to your surroundings, I'll tell you. It's in front of you, you know." May stared at the room opposite Drew. Room 908. She stood up, pushed the door open, looked inside, closed it again, and squealed.

Drew looked at her as if she were mad. "What's wrong?" May pointed to the direction of the door, then giggled. Drew, annoyed, walked past May and opened the door himself. His emerald eyes widened at the sight, and like May, he closed the door and leaned against it.

"See!" May squealed excitedly.

"Paul's dying."

"What?" May asked. "He is? Condolence…"

"Not like that! Pigs must be flying! May, can you fly?"

"What? Are you calling me a pig?"

"Maybe."

May sighed. She didn't like where this conversation was going. Instead she pictured the scene that she had just seen. Paul was sitting on a chair, beside Dawn's bed. One hand was still in Dawn's hair, as if before he was caressing it before. He was asleep, Dawn was asleep. It looked like a match made in heaven. So peaceful. And yet, when they were awake, they were fighting.

"Lucky them."

"What is it Airhead?"

"Lucky Dawn. Lucky Misty. Lucky Cheska." May smiled as she looked at the four sleeping figures. "I don't know why. They're just… lucky in life."

"You're saying you're not lucky?"

"Not really."

"Then what?"

"I don't know. I just feel like they're protected… and, I'm not."

"You shouldn't think gloomy stuff May. You might fill up that air head of yours with dark thoughts. We don't want that do we?"

"I guess not," May smiled at Drew, who smirked.

"Come on, let's wake them up," Drew said, as he approached Ash. "Ash, wake up!"

"PIKACHU, VOLT TACKLE!" Ash shouted, his hand hitting Misty's chin. Misty jerked awake, angrily.

"Ash! What was that about! That hurt!" Misty said, and punched Ash in the arm. Ash winced.

"What's with all the noise?" Cheska shouted, as she struggled to find an object to throw. She buried her head on Inigo's shoulder. Not being able to grasp the pillow she would normally throw, she stood up, wincing slightly at the light, and pulled Misty and Ash apart. "Shut it! Wait, where are we?"

She sat back to her original position beside Inigo, who was barely awake. "At the hospital, if you've forgotten."

"How's Dawn?" Misty asked, almost immediately. She pushed open the door, eyes wide, closed it again. "What did I just see?"

"The most romantic thing I have ever seen in my life!" May squealed.

"No, it's not. It's the most serious thing I have ever encountered," Misty said, and grabbed May and Cheska's hand. "Remember we promised not to fall in love with them?"

"I don't think Dawn's in love with Paul," Cheska said, yawning. "The blood is going to be hard to wash out, don't you think?" pointing at her green shirt.

"Pay attention!" Misty hissed.

"I agree with Cheska. I don't think Dawn's in love with Paul. Because, Paul's going to fall in love with Dawn!" May squealed.

"Okay, discussion over, Bye!" Cheska said, walking over to the room. She turned the doorknob, pushed the door open, eyes wide, closed it again. "That… was sick!"

"It's not sick, it's romantic!" May squealed. Misty rolled her eyes.

"The doctor said it'll take weeks of bed rest before the wounds completely healed. I'll go check on her," Misty said, and opened the door. She made her way to Dawn's room, and looked outside the window. A crash of thunder. It was raining. Hard.

She walked over to where Dawn was sleeping, and removed the blankets, revealing the fresh wound, wrapped in some kind of cloth. Misty touched it gently. She closed her eyes. She didn't know why.

Misty opened her eyes, and stared out of the window, her hand not leaving Dawn's wound. Realizing that her friend might be pained by the gentle touch, she placed the blankets back to it's regular position a while ago. She gently slapped Paul's shoulder, waking the boy up. Putting a finger on her lips, the other pointing to Dawn. Paul nodded, and stepped out of the room, while Misty followed suit.

"She's still asleep. Do you think we should wake her?" Misty asked.

"She'll wake up in her own good time," Cheska said.

"Yeah, she will," May answered. "For now, let's just-"

"Hey guys, what are we doing in the hospital?"


	14. The Mind

Chapter 14- The Mind

"Hey guys, what are we doing in the hospital?"

Misty gasped, and turned her head so fast that a faint _crack _was heard. May's sapphire eyes widened in shock. Paul paled.

"Troublesome."

Dawn was standing in the doorway, her navy blue hair slightly messy. Her clothes were wrinkled, and she leaned on the doorway sleepily. "Paul," she stated.

"D-D-Dawn? W-w-wha-a-t are you d-doing here? Y-you should be i-i-i-inside," May said, her voice quivering.

"Inside? Why? I don't see anything wrong with me being outside," Dawn said, shrugging. "What's with the looks?"

"Don't you remember _anything _that happened last night?" Misty asked worriedly.

A moment of silence. The group stared at each other uneasily, their eyes displaying worry. Paul's eyes were unreadable, a void expression on his face. Dawn paused for a moment, her face turning into a frown, as if trying to remember. Suddenly, she brightened up, then frowned once more.

"Oh."

"Remember? You were stabbed in the stomach with a knife!" May said frantically.

"That's why it hurt…" Dawn dazed off, remembering the hurt and pain.

"Yeah, and Paul carried you here!" Ash grinned goofily. Dawn looked at him quizzically. "What?" he protested. "It's true!"

"It is?" Dawn turned to Paul, who looked away and glared at the floor. "Thanks," Dawn said, smiling. Paul glanced at her, and resumed his gaze downwards.

"Tch."

"We need to check you out of this hospital. Let's go back to school. We can continue school after lunch," Misty said, smiling.

"What will be your excuse when you get back?" Drew smirked.

"We fell into a well," May interjected. Drew smirked once more.

"How believable Maple," Drew said. May glared at him.

"I don't see you coming up with any excuses!" May shouted angrily.

"That's because _I'm _not going back. And besides, the teachers are already used to me not attending class. Problem is _you_, not me." Drew said.

"Hayden, you are unbelievable."

"I am, aren't I?" Drew smirked. "Well, we'll see you at school." With those final words, Drew beckoned his hand for Ash, Paul, and Inigo. The three obliged, and walked towards the door. Drew followed closely, and with one final smirk at May, left. "Don't get lost on the way home."

"I won't!" May shrieked. A few nurses turned to stare at her, and they put a hand on their lips. May smiled awkwardly. "S-Sorry."

"Let's go," Misty said, grabbing Dawn's hand and dragging her towards the check-out counter. "We want to check-out. Uh, Dawn Rowan please."

The nurse rapidly typed in her computer, and raised an eyebrow at Misty. "Dawn Rowan? The girl who was stabbed in the stomach with a knife? Why check her out? Her wound must still be fresh by now," the nurse said. Misty quickly shoved Dawn downwards to avoid being seen. Cheska, sensing the action, quickly towered over Dawn to hide her.

"Ugh, yes, but, we think she might feel more comfortable at home," Misty smiled sheepishly.

The nurse sighed. "Fine, would you need any help transporting her?"

Misty smiled. "No need ma'am, my friends and I are perfectly capable of transporting her on our own."

"Look here, kiddies. I know your friend unexpectedly healed by herself and you are hiding her from me. Now, I'm going to let you off in one condition. The amount you will pay in this hospital will be one thousand five hundred dollars. You have to pay me triple for this."

"What? We don't have that kind of money!" May shouted.

"Well then, I'll just tell everyone that all of you are witches," the nurse smirked. Misty growled.

Cheska stared at the nurse threateningly, her amber eyes on fire. "God, we have no idea how that happened! We don't have that amount of money!" she shouted.

"I guess all of you really are witches," the nurse smirked.

The conversation was interrupted as the phone rang. The nurse hesitantly picked it up with a "Good Morning, Petalburg Medical Center, how may I help you?"

Misty signaled to May and Cheska to grab Dawn and get out of the freaking hospital, but the nurse glared at them. The four resumed their innocent faces once more, as the nurse's eyes widened over the phone.

"What are they talking about?" Dawn whispered to Cheska. Cheska shrugged.

The nurse glared at the four once more, then tossed the phone to May. May caught it between her thumb and index finger with ease.

"Hello?"

"Maple, I'll pay the cost. Don't worry about it."

May gasped, then smiled. "How'd you know this was going to happen?"

"It helps when you have a purple-haired friend who just happens to care a lot for you friend." May grinned as she heard a faint 'Ouch' from the other end.

"Thanks Drew."

"You're welcome May. Remember, I'm stinking rich."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" May handed the phone back to the nurse, who glared at all of them and shooed them all away.

****

"Guys, come to think about it, how did Dawn's wound miraculously disappear?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, how'd that happen Dawn?" May turned to look at Dawn, who shrugged.

"I don't know! If I knew, I would have told you!" Dawn said.

"I think it's time you found out."

May, Dawn, and Misty turned to look at Cheska. Misty glared at her.

"You knew! You knew all this time, and you didn't tell us! How could you?"

" I made a wild guess. Drained me out, even. It's hard to look into your past, Misty."

"What are you talking about?" May asked.

"I'm talking about you three. The Ocean, Wind, and Sky." Misty, May, and Dawn looked at her quizzically. Cheska closed her eyes and began to chant. _"The Eye has witnessed the kindness of the three, the eye has witnessed to the hardships of thee."_

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"You. You're the holders of the ocean, wind, and sky. You can control them."

"I don't get it," Dawn stated.

Cheska sighed. "I knew this would happen. Ocean, Misty. Wind, May. Sky, Dawn. Get it?" The three shook their heads. "Looks like I've got _a lot _of explaining to do…"

**OoOooOOOoooooooOooooooOo**

"So, you're saying that, _I _healed Dawn?" Misty asked. Cheska nodded. "Yes. The Ocean has the power to heal wounds."

"Oooh! What can I do?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, check the weather." Dawn obliged, and opened the curtains. Not a cloud in sight.

"I don't see what my powers have anything to do with the weather…"

"Dawn, your powers have _everything _to do with the weather. See, it's sunny right now. A while ago, when I looked outside, it was raining. Add a crash of thunder and lightning." Dawn stared at her quizzically. "You can control the weather, and it acts under you. So when you're not feeling well, it rains. You can cause a tornado if you want to."

"Cool!"

"What about me?" May asked.

"You, my dear, can fly."

"I've never flown my entire life!" May said.

"You have to learn it," Cheska said.

"Cool!"

"Alright, recap. If I'm the Ocean, May's the Wind, Dawn's the sky, then what are you?" Misty asked.

"I'm the Eye," Cheska said plainly. The three looked at her, expecting more details. Cheska sighed. "I can see the future."

"Oooh! What's going to happen next?" May asked. Cheska stared at her blankly.

"A rat's going to come out of the bed," Cheska answered. Dawn's eyes widened as a brown rat scampered out under her bed. Dawn shrieked, and a crash of lightning was heard from a distance.

"But you said a while ago that you looked into my past!" Misty protested.

"I can, it's just hard. The Mind specializes in that kind of information."

"The Mind?" Misty, May and Dawn asked in unison.

"He's my counterpart. All of you have counterparts. The Sand, Trees, and Land."

"Woah, who are those?" May asked. Cheska sighed.

"I have no idea. Ask the Mind."

"Who's the mind?" Misty asked.

"I have no idea."

"I'm the Mind."

Cheska looked up in shock, to see a girl standing in their doorway. She had Brown hair, Icy Blue eyes, pale skin. Her eyes glimmered with pride, as she stared at the girls with her icy stare. Her brown hair shined against the light, as it cascaded down her shoulders, into her mid-back.

"You're the Mind?"


	15. PROM!

**I'M BACK IN BUSINESS PEOPLE! School's hard. This girl keeps on glaring at me :O My school is an all girls school, so yeah, it's harsh. Enough with my life, ON WITH THE STORY! **

Chapter 15- Prom?

"You're the Mind?" Cheska boomed.

"Yes, I'm the mind. My name is Serena Andromeda Carter."

"That's impossible! How can the mind be a girl? It is clearly stated in the prophecy that the mind is a boy, not a girl!"

"Francesca, the prophecy is incorrect. I have seen the past in my mind."

"It's not-"

"Your real name is Francesca?" Dawn asked, interrupting the arguing girls.

"It is, now shut it!" Cheska growled. "How can that be? My prophecies are never wrong! There must be a mistake, how can you be the mind?" Cheska rubbed a hand through her hair. "There must be something wrong with the-"

"We're gonna go…" May trailed off, as she grabbed Misty and Dawn's hands.

"No, don't. You're involved in this too," Cheska hissed. She turned to Selena. "There must be a mistake in the prophecy… Never mind, I think you already know my name. This is-"

"Misty, May, Dawn. Yes, I have encountered these three children in one of my visions. The Ocean, Wind, and Sky, correct?" Serena said. Cheska nodded.

"It seems you already know a lot. Well, I guess you'll be studying here from now on." Serena nodded. "I need to talk to you. In private."

The two girls exited the door, leaving May, Misty, and Dawn to themselves.

"So, figure out how we're going to use our new powers?" Misty asked.

"Maybe Cheska can teach me how to fly…" May said. "Wonder if I have wings?"

"What are they arguing about?" asked Dawn. "Cheska claimed that Serena wasn't the real mind. If she's not the real mind, then who is?"

May shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Definitely not us," Misty said. The three laughed. "But seriously, Cheska did mention something about _our _counterparts. Remember? The Sand, Trees, Land?"

"I remember!" May grinned. "Who knows, one of them might be Drew!"

"Or Ash." Misty stated bluntly.

"Maybe even Paul!" Dawn laughed.

**OooOooOoOOoOOoOooOooO**

"Everyone, please meet our new students," the teacher's voice echoed across the classroom to the ears of the students who couldn't care less.

"My name is Serena Andromeda Carter. Pleased to meet you all."

"My name is Jacob Cross, please call me Jake."

Several wolf-whistles from the boys were heard. The girls glared at Serena, with jealousy, to be standing next to the hot guy. They were hoping the floor would swallow her up.

"Serena, please seat next to…" the teacher scanned the classroom. "Please seat in the chair next to Inigo. Inigo, raise your hand." Inigo silently obliged. "And for you, Jake, seat next to Cheska. Cheska, raise your hand."

Cheska closed her eyes and sighed. _'Whatever.'_

May catched a glimpse at Cheska. She sighed as well. May slouched in her seat. Beside her, Dawn was silently trying to get Paul to speak while Misty and Ash were having a heated argument in a piece of paper.

May sighed once more. A hand tapped her in the shoulder.

"What is it Drew?" she asked, irritated.

"Do you know the new girl?" Drew asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Cheska hates her guts."

"Why?"

"Do you know the new guy?" Drew asked.

"No."

"Inigo hates his guts."

"Why?"

"Because the two freaking kids like each other and are too freaking dense to admit it. You know, they remind me of you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you're too dense to admit you like me."

"Hey, I don't like you! Never did, never will."

"So, you won't mind going with me to the prom this Saturday?"

May paused, and stared at Drew blankly. "Prom?"

"Well, _December, _since you weren't listening to what the damn teacher was saying, there's a prom this coming Saturday, and I'm inviting you to come with me," Drew said, flicking his emerald locks.

"Why me?"

"I can't come to the prom _dateless, _can I? That will ruin my reputation." Drew smirked.

"So I'm a last resort, am I?"

"You can say that."

"Then there is no way I'm going to the prom with you!" May spat.

A loud sound filled May's ears, signaling the end of the homeroom. May threw her textbooks in her bag and hurried out of the classroom. A hand grabbed her wrist quickly. May turned, hoping it was one of her friends.

"Uh… hi May. I'm Brendan, and ."

"Come again, Brendan?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the prom… w-with m-m-m-me?" Brendan stammered. May smiled.

"Sure, why not."

"Yes!" Brendan hooted, as he went back to his friends.

"That was weird." May commented.

"You could've gone with Drew."

"Cheska! Gosh, you scared me!" May said, holding a hand to her chest. "What's up?"

"I said, you could've gone with Drew," Cheska repeated.

"What? Why?"

"Well, I think you would trust him more than you would trust anyone else. I mean, seriously May, that guy was a complete stranger!" Cheska stated. "You _really _should have chosen him over that guy."

"Well excuse me, Ms. Eye," Cheska put a finger on her lips signaling May to be quiet, "Brendan was polite, unlike Drew! And besides, who asked _you _out?" May asked.

"Inigo."

"So, what happened?" May asked.

"Turned him down. Not going to the prom anyways."

"What? Why?" May shrieked. "You are going to that prom whether you like it or not!"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Misty asked. "Hey, did you know that Ash asked me out?"

"Really? Oh my gosh, when? How? Why?" May squealed. "Tell me _everything_."

"Just for the prom."

"Hello! Paul was weird," Dawn said. "He asked me out to the prom! I mean he was like, 'Troublesome, you're going with me to the prom.' And I was like, 'Uh, sure?'"

"Aww, Paul asked Dawn out!" May mused.

"How about you May?" Who asked you out?" Misty asked.

"Brendan and Drew."

"Who are you going with?" Dawn asked.

"Brendan."


	16. A Surprise Proposal

Chapter 16- A Surprise Proposal

"Brendan? Why go with Brendan? You barely know the guy!" Misty shouted. Cheska smirked at May, and May glared at her.

"Well, maybe Brendan was nicer to me than Drew was!" May protested, crossing her hands over her chest.

"May, think logical. You barely even know the dude!" Dawn said. "Paul asked me, impolite even, and I accepted his request!" Dawn grabbed both of May's hands and clasped them between her own. "May, for money's sake, please pick Drew!"

"Money's sake?" May asked.

"Uh, yeah.. hahah…"

"Dawn," May said warningly, "What did you do?"

"Well, ugh, I and Paul kind of had a bet…"

"You and Paul had a bet?" Misty asked. "What is the world coming to?" she shouted.

"About what?" Cheska interjected.

"Well, I kind of said that May would pick Drew for her date, and Drew would ask her. Paul said she'll deny Drew so…"

"Dawn, seriously, don't go arguing with people about my life! How much money are you losing?" May asked.

"Twenty bucks," Dawn replied.

"That's not… a bad price," Misty said. "Hey, I'm going to pick a dress. We have to look nice, right?"

May nodded, smiling. "I'm going with you!" she cheered.

"Hey, you two leaving me behind?" Dawn asked, pouting. May and Misty grinned.

"Of course not! Come on, let's go!" May giggled as she grabbed Dawn's hand and headed to their class. "We're going to talk about the trip later!"

Misty laughed to herself as she saw the two scamper off. She turned to Cheska. "You coming?" Cheska shook her head. "Then, where are you going while we're gone?" Misty asked. Cheska shrugged. "Did someone ask you to the dance?"

Cheska's cheeks reddened. "No one. Have fun with Ashy." And with those final words, the girl walked away.

Misty stuck her tongue out childishly at Cheska's retreating figure. When the girl was finally out of sight, Misty sighed. "These people drive me crazy."

"You can say that again."

Misty's turned around, her hands in fists, ready to attack. Seeing the person, she slowly calmed and looked at the person quizzically. "Drew? What's up?"

"Brendan's a playboy."

"Eh?"

"Brendan. The one who's going to go with May to the prom. It doesn't seem like he's the type, but trust me, that boy is dangerous." Misty looked at him quizzically. Drew slapped a hand on his forehead. "God, girls are slow!" he commented.

"Does May know that?" Misty asked.

"Well of course she does! That's why she's going with him in the first place!" Drew said sarcastically. Misty glared at him.

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you enjoyed teasing her. I mean, if she gets dumped by that.. that… _pathetic excuse for a boy,_ you'd be the first one to rub it in her face!" Drew cocked an eyebrow at her. "You drive her crazy!"

Drew smirked. "I do?"

"You-" Misty closed her eyes, and forced herself to calm down. "I'll tell her."

"It didn't come from me."

"Fine." Misty slung her backpack over her shoulder and went on her way. _'May has to know the truth.'_

**OooOooooooOoooooooOOoOooooOO oooooOo**

May dragged Dawn across the hallway, until they reached May's classroom. May gave Dawn the specific place where they would meet at the mall during the afternoon. Dawn promised to pass the information to Misty, so everyone would meet at the same time, same place.

Dawn heaved a sigh. Something was wrong, she just didn't know what. Dawn dazed off, losing control of everything. Then, she felt as if she was falling.

"Dawn! Watch where you're going!"

"Misty, what are you doing here?" she asked the redhead. Apparently, both were in a trance. "Misty? What's wrong?" Misty held her hand for Dawn to take. Dawn grabbed Misty's hand and heaved herself upwards. "Everything okay?"

"Honestly, no," Misty replied.

"No? Why?" Dawn asked, worried.

"Drew told me… a detail that you wouldn't like."

"Detail?"

"Brendan's nothing but a cheat."

Dawn gasped, her eyes widening. "He is? Misty, are you sure? I mean, this is _Drew _we're talking about. He can make anything up!"

"I guess you're right. Are we going to tell May?" Misty asked.

"No, she's very _very _excited. We don't want to ruin her evening, do we?"

"I guess we don't. Come on, let's get to class," Misty said, grabbing Dawn's hand. "Oomf!"

"Misty, you all right?" Dawn asked, worried. She stared at the fallen figure, and glared at the person responsible. "Who are you?" Dawn asked, rather rudely.

"Sorry, forgot to introduce myself," the boy said. He lent a hand to Misty, who took it thankfully. Misty straightened herself up, and smiled. The boy grinned. "My name is Rudy. I was going to ask Ms. Waterflower here, to be my date for the prom."

Misty smiled politely, and said, "Forgive me, but I already have a date for the prom. Ash Ketchum."

Rudy scowled. "That pathetic excuse for a boy? He is as stupid as a goldfish!"

Misty glared at him, her temper flaring. "For your information, Ash has a lot more manners than _you. _So please, stay away from me and him." Misty scoffed, grabbed Dawn's hand once more, and marched to their respective classrooms.

"Alright Dawn, dropping you off here. Get to class," Misty said. "And don't tell May about what I told you." Dawn nodded.

"That Rudy guy was _rude!" _Dawn commented, as he stomped off to her class. "Well, Rude is in his name after all…"

"Hello."

Dawn turned, her midnight blue hair bouncing behind her back. "Um, hi. Who are you?"

"Kenny…" the boy replied, his face turning red.

"Hi Kenny, need something?" Dawn said cheerfully.

"I was wondering if you could g-go t-t-t-o the dance with me… I mean, Brendan was able to do it, and so was Rudy so-"

"Woah, woah, woah, wait, hold it! You know Brendan and Rudy?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, why?" Kenny asked. "They're my best buddies."

"Sorry, can't go with you. Going with someone else," Dawn smiled fakely, trying to hurry. "Bye! I got to go to class! Bye!"

"You said 'Bye' twice," Kenny commented.

"Ugh, sorry, just need to hurry!" Dawn laughed. "Bye Bye!"

Dawn quickly rushed through the hallway and burst in the classroom, leaving her out of breath. She took her seat, sighing. "God, I'm exhausted," she said, as she slumped down her seat. "I hope I never see that g-"

"What are you talking about Troublesome?"

Dawn raised her head up, to meet a pair of onyx eyes. "Paul, you freaking scared me!" She glared at him. "Why do you keep popping out of nowhere?"

"I never pop out," Paul said in a monotone. "what are you talking about?"

"Kenny asked me out to the dance," Dawn said bluntly, expecting something from Paul. The latter looked as if he didn't give a damn.

"And?"

"I said no, genius."

"why?"

"I'm going with you, remember?"

"I didn't ask you to force you to come with me."

"Did So," Dawn said, sticking her tongue out childishly.

"Oh really?"

"Really!" Dawn protested. "You were like, 'Dawn, you're coming with me to the prom,'" Dawn said. "And I was like… 'Uh, Okay!'"

"I didn't say that."


	17. Doubts

Chapter 17- Doubts

"You did so!" Dawn protested angrily.

"Really, when?" asked Paul, a grimace forming on his expressionless face.

Dawn glared at him angrily, speechless. _The nerve of him! _She thought angrily. "You know what, forget it."

"Forget what?"

"IT!" Dawn shouted. Several people turned to look at the angry blunette. "You know what—I'm done. Find yourself another partner Paul," Dawn spat angrily. She turned on her heel and walked away; however she turned back saying "I'm going with Kenny."

Paul stood there, speechless. "Troublesome. ."

Dawn's ears flared with anger as she headed to another seat. "Stupid Alien," she muttered under her breath. _'I swear, if I see him and his damn friends again, I swear I'll-"_

"Dawn? What's wrong?"

Dawn raised her eyes to look at the girl in front of her. "Serena! What are you doing here?"

"It's my class," replied Serena.

"You reply so plainly! You remind me of—" Dawn stopped short. "you. . . you're The Mind, right?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "Sure, announce it to the whole world won't you?"

Dawn blushed. "Sorry," she said. "Anyway. . . yeah, you're the Mind. Does that mean you have the same attitude as Cheska?" asked Dawn. Serena shrugged.

"I've been acting like this for as long as I can remember," replied Serena. "So. . . I don't really know."

Dawn looked at her blankly, observing her. Her fashion sense was almost the same as Cheska's—plain, normal, simple. Yet she was nice and sincere. "Are. . . you sure you're the Mind?" asked Dawn.

Serena raised an eyebrow, but nodded nevertheless. Dawn squinted her eyebrows, as if in deep thought.

"Alright then."

Dawn watched as Serena's expression relax, but she pretended not to notice. "I'm going with Kenny to the dance."

"I thought you turned him down?"

"I never told you that," Dawn stated. "How'd you know I turned him down?"

Dawn watched Serena's eyes widen ever so slightly in surprise. "Well… I can see the past, can't I?" Serena answered.

"Hmm," Dawn hummed in reply. "Come on, let's sit down. The teacher's coming."

* * *

_Something's fishy about her, _thought Dawn as she exited the classroom swiftly. _I just don't know what._

Dawn scanned the crowd of people, her blue eyes quickly moving from person to person. A flash of red darted in front of her eyes, and she grasped the figure immediately. "Misty."

Misty's eyes widened in surprise. "Dawn! What are you doing here? You need to get to class!"

"Never mind that!" Dawn said in protest. "Listen, I'm going to prom with Kenny."

"I thought you were going with Paul?"

Dawn groaned. "Don't mention that purple blob around me," said Dawn. "He acted like he didn't even ask me to the prom when I told him Kenny asked me to the dance."

"Has it even crossed your mind that he might be jealous?" Misty asked.

"Paul? Jealous? Puh-lease Misty, Paul does not _do _jealous," Dawn said, laughing sarcastically. "Anyway, we're getting too off topic. I need to talk to you about Serena and the Mind-Eye nonsense."

"What's wrong with Serena? She seems really nice."

"She is. . . but she's too _like _Cheska to be The Mind."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Misty. "Isn't she supposed to be like Cheska?"

"No, she's not. She's supposed to be sarcastic and unplain. Someone who loves to play tricks. The _opposite _of Cheska. Kind of like our counterparts. You know, Sand, Trees, Land?"

"So you're saying the Land-which by the way, I think is your counterpart," said Misty, "is supposed to be sturdy, cold, and unfeeling?"

"_Yes!_" replied Dawn. "You understand!"

"Hmmm. . . We need to investigate this matter thoroughly," Misty said. "Anyway, you need to get to class; we'll discuss this with May later."

"I'm telling you Misty, something's not right."


	18. Ocean's Pride and Wind's Protector

Chapter 18- The Ocean's Pride; The Wind's Protector

"Misty! Misty! Missssstttyyyy! Mimimimisty! OI!" Ash hollered.

"What?" Misty snapped. "Argh, Ash. Shut up please! I'm trying to think here!" Ash held his hands up in defeat as Misty sighed. "What do you want, anyway?" she asked, irritated.

"I just wanted to ask you to spend time with me," said Ash. "Paul's being moody—I talked to him a while ago, and he completely ignored me. Inigo keeps on glaring at me every time I walk five feet near him; I feel like that's guy has a huge problem, and Drew isn't even talking to me. I'm lonely."

"Ask someone else then," said Misty. "And besides"-Misty gestured to Ash's seat—"you shouldn't be standing in front of my seat begging me to spend time with you. You should be seated on your seat, the teacher is coming soon."

"Oh, who cares about the teacher?" asked Ash. "I want to spend time with someone!"

"And—you know what, I don't care. I'm facing a serious _crisis _now, and I don't need someone to add to my problems!"

"But Miisssttyyyyy-"

"Shut up Ash!" Misty shouted, irritated. "Please. Just leave me alone."

Ash's eyes widened in surprise at the harshness of her tone, and opened his mouth to reply. It continued—Ash opening his mouth, then closing it again. Finally, after he saw that Misty really _was _going to ignore him, he walked away.

"Oh and Ash—" Ash turned around "—you can get yourself another date."

Ash fist closed and his knuckles turned white, but he ignored the feeling of dread coursing through his system. "Why?"

"Because I found myself another date," said Misty flawlessly, "His name is Rudy, and I'm going with him to the dance."

"When did he ask you?" ask Ash.

Misty's eyes twitched. "I don't remember. But right now, I don't want to be anywhere near you and your group of friends. We have our own personal matters to deal with, and I'm not sure if I can handle _your _child-like behaviour; Cheska can't handle _Inigo's _indirect attacks; Dawn can't take _Paul's_ impassiveness, and May can't stand _Drew's _arrogant characteristics. So please—for all our sake's—leave us alone."

"Fine."

A shiver coursed through Misty's spine. His voice—it sounded so distant. So far away, so cold. Misty heard his distant footsteps slowly fade—and she found herself regretting everything she had said. On instinct, Misty turned around to talk to him and apologize, but her pride was too strong. She would not apologize; he was the one who irritated her beyond her wits.

It was scary, what pride can do.

_Ding Dong Ding. _

"_Attention all students."_

"Another stupid announcement," Misty grumbled.

"_Please cooperate; Stay under your desks for the next ten minutes."_

"Eh?" erupted from the classroom. Murmurs and whispers echoed throughout the room.

"Probably just another earthquake drill," said one.

Inwardly, Misty agreed. This was just another earthquake drill made by the teachers—and of course, they would force _all _the students to join their stupid drill.

"_This is not a drill."_

"Shit," Misty cursed as she crawled under her desk. She wasn't scared—no, not in the slightest. But she was worried, worried about her friends.

"_Please do not leave your classrooms. A sudden sandstorm has occurred in our beach."_

'_Sandstorm?' _Misty thought. _'Last time I checked, there were no winds or anything. There can't be a sandstorm!' _Misty glanced at her distraught classmates. "Damn it, we're also alone in a classroom without a teacher! Idiots," murmured Misty.

Misty looked at Ash. He wasn't under his table. He was just sitting there, his hair over his eyes.

"Ash! Ash, you idiot!" Misty called. "Get under your table!"

Ash looked at her with his dark eyes. Misty felt a shiver run down her spine. "No."

"Please!" shouted Misty.

"_Students, the sandstorm is closely approaching the school, please remain under your desks as a safety precaution."_

"Ash! Please!"

Ash shook his head slowly, his cold eyes staring at Misty blankly.

Misty frowned, and she crept out of her desk. She walked over to Ash, grabbed him, and pushed him down his desk with her. "There."

Ash refused to look at her. Misty sighed. She opened her mouth to speak. "Aren't you going to apologize to me?"

Damn, her stupid pride!

Ash looked at her blankly. Misty sighed once more. "Look, that's not what I meant to say. I mean… I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just really stressed and—"

Misty's eyes widened as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her in an innocent embrace. "It's okay." She gently returned the hug and smiled.

"Thanks Ash."

"_Students, the sandstorm has miraculously disappeared! It is now safe to resume your usual duties. Thank you for your cooperation; we are going to investigate this matter immediately."  
_

Misty gently pushed him away. "I take back everything I said."

* * *

May grumbled as she crawled out of her desk. "That escalated quickly(A/N MEME!)," she said. "Are the teachers playing a trick on us or something?"

"I don't think so Maple."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Hayden," May retorted angrily. "Can't you just leave me be?"

Drew smirked. "No can do, May. It's my job to watch over you."

"I'm not your property, Drew, if you haven't noticed. You have no right to 'watch' over me." May crossed her arms over her chest.

"I might as well be your bodyguard," said Drew, his smirk growing wider.

"I don't need one!" May shouted.

"If you say so."

"Cabbagehead," May murmured.

"Students, I apologize for the slight delay. Today we are going to spend a day in the gym. Please gather all your Physical Education equipment and report to the gym in fifteen minutes. Our period is extended because of the sudden sandstorm."

A loud groan erupted from the classroom.

May sighed. She hated gym. She was clumsy and tripped often.

"May?"

May looked up. "Oh, hi Brendan. What's up?"

"Umm… could you hang around a little?" Brendan asked, running a hand through his silver locks.

May stared at him, confused. "Oh… alright."

Brendan smiled at her, and May couldn't help smiling back. _'He really is charming.' _

May stared at the leaving students, and she couldn't help but grin as she saw Drew's retreating figure. _'He's finally gone!'_

"So Brendan, what was It you wanted to sa—" May's eyes widened as she felt her hands being pinned to the wall and feet stepping over hers. May screamed, until she felt a pair of lips cross the side of her neck.

"May, don't play naughty," Brendan said, his voice sending a shiver through May's spine. "But I like playful ones like you, those who scream before they—I don't know."

May opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. May could hear the wind outside howling louder than ever. _'My powers! Please… let someone hear my call. . .'_

"Now May," May felt Brendan's lips go dangerously close to her chest, "What do you want to do first?"

May shook her head, scared. She closed her eyes in fear. _'Please. . . someone! Save me!'_

"Maple, your friend Misty's looking for you. You still he—"

"Drew!" May shouted.

"Ahhh," Brendan smirked. "Drew Hayden—my greatest rival. What are you doing here?"

Drew glared at Brendan, his emerald eyes turning dark and ominous. "Get off her."

"I didn't quite hear that Hayden. Why don't you come here and tell me?" Brendan taunted.

The wind outside was calling—louder. The trees swayed in rhythm to the strong winds, as if it was ready to answer its call.

"Get off her."

"What if I don't?" asked Brendan. "What will the oh-so-mighty Drew Hayden do?"

Drew lunged forward, his fist instantly meeting Brendan's jaw. He aimed a swift kick towards his side, sending him flying across the room.

The Wind slowly tamed, and the trees' stood their guard.

Drew stood in front of May, and his eyes glowed emerald. Two vines shot out of nowhere—instantly whipping Brendan and pummelled him to the ground.

"_You are not to hurt The Wind; I am her protector!"_ Drew shouted.

May's eyes widened in realization. Drew—he was her protector. That must mean—no, he can't be. He was—May gasped—her opposite.

"Are you okay May?" Drew asked turning to her; the emerald glow slightly flickering and disappearing from his eyes. May nodded, speechless. "That's good to hear. . ."

Drew collapsed.


End file.
